5 Caminos al amor
by Akane-Kuroda
Summary: Un grupo de 5 amigas viajan a corea, donde cada una inicia una historia en la que se encontrarán con el amor de manos de algunos de los miembros de Super Junior. NO YAOI. SiwonxOc - DongahexOc - YesungxOc - EunhyukxOc - LeeteukxOc.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es el primer fanfic que escribo… espero les agrade y se diviertan :)

La historia involucra a 5 de los miembros de Super Junior y 5 chicas japonesas comúnes y corrientes.

Agradezco todos sus reviews, comentarios, sugerencias y lo que quieran decir ;)

**Disclaimer: Super Junior no me pertence**

PERSONAJES.

Siwon

Donghae

Yesung

Eunhyuk

Leeteuk

Chise

Suzume

Akane

Tamiko

Shao

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1.

Chise una vez más no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, sabía que era algo tonto pero simplemente no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de aquel hombre que tantas veces había visto, ese hombre que no sabía de su existencia y que sólo era una imagen en una pantalla.

Eran las tres de la madrugada, estaba recostada en la cama, sólo con la luz del computador iluminando débilmente su habitación, a través de los audífonos que tenía puestos se podía escuchar "_Wooriga naireul muhguhdo wooseumyuh saragago shipuh"*_ [Aunque envejezcamos quiero vivir cada día sonriendo] y ella con los ojos cerrados recreando una imagen perfecta de él, un IDOL COREANO!

Habían pasado casi 8 meses desde que una amiga suya le había mostrado una boy band de K-pop y sin saber porqué, desde el momento que los había visto su mirada y su atención se había dirigido a uno de ellos en particular, Choi Siwon, el caballo de Super Junior.

Chise era una chica de 21 años había vivido desde siempre, con sus padres en la ciudad de Sapporo. Era una joven alegre, entusiasta, soñadora y bastante impulsiva; con un gran gusto por la comida, la música y las películas, era de esas chicas que tienen amores platónicos con cantantes y actores y que se aficiona fácilmente no sólo por las cosas sino por las personas.

Fue precisamente así que comenzó su afición por aquel coreano, esa afición que ya no la dejaba dormir y ese coreano que nunca se iba de su mente; al principio sólo se dedico a conocer más sobre la banda y sus integrantes, poniéndole un poco más de atención a Siwon, y sin saber cómo dos meses después era lo único de lo que hablaba, y lo único de lo que quería saber.

Mientras tanto en el extremo oriental de la ciudad de Sapporo se encontraba Suzume bastante aburrida, luego de haber terminado sus deberes, decidió entrar por primera vez (más cómo juego que por otra razón) a una de esas páginas de las que su amiga Tamiko alguna vez le había hablado, podría hablar con gente de cualquier parte del mundo y podría distraerse hablando de sus cosas con personas que nunca conocería y que nunca la juzgarían o le reprocharían nada.

Entre los nombres de usuarios encontró uno que le llamaba la atención, talvez era porque le gustaban los dulces o solo porque desde hacía rato era uno de los pocos usuarios que no saludaban con una propuesta indecente, por la razón que fuera Suzume llevaba ya más de media hora hablando con "Crumble"** y por alguna razón no quería dejar de hacerlo, después de hablar con él durante poco más de dos horas decidió pedirle su correo personal para hablar con él nuevamente.

Suzume y Chise eran buenas amigas, se conocían desde hacía poco menos de 10 años cuando Suzume entró al colegio de Chise y descubrieron que ambas compartían un gusto excepcional por la música. Suzume de 20 años, dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo a estudiar y, a diferencia de su amiga, no le prestaba tanta atención a los amores platónicos con famosos, no podía negar que tenía un actor y cantante favoritos, pero nunca había llegado más allá de la admiración y gusto artísticos. Era una chica bastante sería y amable, esa clase de persona que no hace nada sin antes pensarlo cuidadosamente.

Otra amiga de Chise y Suzume era Tamiko. A diferencia de sus amigas, Tamiko no estaba en casa, eran las tres de la madrugada y recién acababan de salir a vacaciones, no podría estar en otro lugar que no fuera uno de los clubes más reconocidos de la ciudad. A sus 20 años Tamiko se gastaba todos sus fines de semana en fiestas y clubes, amaba la música, bailar y pasar un buen rato con gente divertida. Generalmente llegaba a un club sola y dentro formaba un grupo de amigos d personas, con las que seguía hablando y viéndose en otras fiestas; sin embargo, después de un tiempo siempre terminaba alejándose y nunca volvía a saber nada de ellos.

Tamiko al igual que Chise era bastante alegre y soñadora, siempre estaba buscando un chico agradable y guapo con quien pasar el rato, pero tenía mala suerte y siempre resultaba rodeada de desconsiderados y tontos. Su última relación había terminado debido a un engaño que la había dejado muy adolorida y había hecho que perdiera la confianza en la gente.

Constantemente decía que sólo podía contar con su grupo de amigas y se había propuesto a sí misma no enamorarse en un buen rato, para así poder estar tranquila y feliz, pues no quería volver a sufrir de la misma forma, y ante todo, tenía miedo de abrirse a alguien nuevo, quería divertirse y por eso estaba esa mañana en ese club, sin saber lo que estaba esperando, no sólo por ella sino por todas sus amigas.

Tamiko vivía con Shao la mayor del grupo de amigas. Con 22 años era muy amable y organizada, aunque también era bastante graciosa y divertida; había llegado a Japón cuando tenía 13 años pues antes había vivido en Inglaterra y antes de eso en Corea, se había quedado en Sapporo luego que sus padres fundaran una exitosa compañía en Ishikari, ella no se había quedado con ellos pues aquella ciudad nunca le gustó demasiado y como Sapporo queda bastante cerca, podía ver constantemente a su familia.

Shao dormía plácidamente en su cama después de haber organizado un montón de álbumes fotográficos que sus padres le habían mandado hacía unos días, había fotos y recuerdos de sus años en Inglaterra, de su colegio y de un par de viajes a Irlanda, en otro álbum más viejo había encontrado las fotos de cuando vivió en Corea: en el jardín de niños y en el vecindario, con unas hermanas con las que todavía se hablaban de vez en cuando en las fechas especiales y un niño que había sido su mejor amigo pero del que no había vuelto a saber nada desde que dejó Inglaterra.

Aunque Tamiko había invitado a Shao a la fiesta, ella había preferido quedarse en casa, ver una película, ordenar su cuarto y acostarse a dormir temprano pues sus padres vendrían al otro día para hacerle una visita por su cumpleaños, además sabía que en algún momento Tamiko estaría tan ocupada bailando con alguien que ella se quedaría sola y no era tan buena para conseguir amigos de la nada.

En la mesa de noche estaba su celular, el cual comenzó a vibrar y a iluminarse anunciando una llamada, pero Shao estaba tan profundamente dormida que no se dio cuenta pues siempre mantenía su teléfono en silencio, desafortunadamente, la llamada perdida de un número desconocido no llamaría la atención de Shao cuando viera su teléfono a la mañana siguiente.

Por último al grupo de amigas lo completaba Akane, de 21 años a la que, si bien le gustaba la música, las películas y salir a bailar, generalmente prefería estar en casa o en algún lugar tranquilo leyendo un libro. Esa madrugada ella estaba totalmente absorta en un relato de Allan Poe, mientras comía chocolates recostada contra la cabecera de su cama.

Akane era divertida, y aunque de vez en cuando sus gustos eran diferentes de los de sus amigas, ella consideraba que eran una mezcla bastante interesante; generalmente Akane estaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que alguna de sus amigas apareciera con alguna broma o comentario salido de la nada.

Para quienes no la conocían podría parecer una persona un poco odiosa y arrogante, sus amigas sabían que sólo era así con la mayoría de las personas porque las consideraba gente aburrida; por eso mismo había veces en las que terminaba en discusiones con la gente y no le era fácil relacionarse con los otros, siempre había algo que no la convencía de que valieran la pena y muchas veces terminaba alejándose sin darse cuenta de la gente.

Vivía sola en un departamento hacia el norte de Sapporo y si agudizaba un poco la vista alcanzaba a ver en el horizonte la bahía de Ishikari, le encantaba esa vista y le fascinaba salir a caminar al caer la noche pues se sentía relajada y lo que más le gustaba era que no había nadie que la molestara, podía pasear durante varias horas dándole vuelta a sus pensamientos, antes de regresar a su casa, darse un baño y leer un buen rato hasta quedar dormida con el libro en sus manos.

Ellas eran pues, las cinco amigas a las que el destino les tenía preparada una sorpresa que nunca hubieran imaginado, y mientras amanecía ese domingo en Sapporo y todo se ponía en su sitio para dar lugar a una serie de eventos inesperados. En Corea un grupo de chicos llegaba al aeropuerto entre risas, aplausos y gritos; los amables saludos de los jóvenes a las fans, los comentarios entre ellos y el viaje en auto hasta su casa, les había tomado un par de horas bastante largas y los había dejado muy cansados, obligándolos a dormir profundamente durante ese día en el que comenzaba su periodo de descanso; se acercaban las festividades de navidad y fin de año, tendrían un total de 3 meses para descansar y tener tiempo libre antes de volver a sus actividades laborales y volver a ser Super Junior.

* * *

*Fragmento de la canción "Marry U" de Suju que canta Siwon.

**El Crumble es un plato dulce tradicional de Gran Bretaña su ingrediente principal es la fruta.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, espero que sigan la historia y la disfruten.  
_No se olviden de los reviews ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Por si existe alguna duda; en este fic, ninguno de los chicos debe ir, ha ido o irá a la milicia y además durante las vacaciones se quedan todos en una misma casa. Además cada uno de los chicos se mantiene durante todo el fic con el look que personalmente más me ha gustado...

Disfruten y no olviden los reviews ;)

**Disclaimer: Super Junior no me pertence**

Algunas especificaciones

-...- Diálogo  
~...~ Pensamiento

* * *

CAPITULO 2.

Pese a ser un idol, que está acostumbrado a recibir atención constante de sus fans y de tener a sus compañeros a quienes consideraba como hermanos, Donghae constantemente se sentía solo. Como forma de escape a ese sentimiento, había adquirido la costumbre de estar en chats hablando sobre cosas sin importancia con desconocidos de los cuales nunca volvería a saber.

Sin embargo, al descubrirse esa madrugada hablando ya por más de 2 horas con la misma chica y sobre temas que empezaban a volverse más personales, se preguntó si tendría la suerte de volver a encontrarla y hablar con ella; cómo si le hubiera leído la mente, aquella desconocida le preguntó su dirección de correo pues quería mantener el contacto con él, tras pensarlo seriamente por unos minutos, Donghae aceptó, igual no había forma de que ella lo reconociera, pues no lo conocía como celebridad. Donghae sólo quería poder hablar más y más con aquella desconocida, pues sentía que con ella podía desahogarse completamente y por alguna razón también sentía que ella lo comprendía y lo apoyaba.

Ya llevaban un rato hablando no por el chat sino por sus correos personales y ambos se habían atrevido a hablar un poco más sobre ellos mismos, él ya sabía que ella era japonesa y que le gustaba mucho la música, de la misma forma ella sabía que él era coreano y amaba bailar. Ninguno había preguntado por el nombre real del otro, aunque fuera raro no lo creían necesario, el era "Crumble" y ella era "Sparrow"*, y lo único que necesitaban saber y tener por seguro era que a la noche siguiente volverían a conectarse y a hablar.

Al siguiente día, Shao estaba completamente arreglada y terminaba de preparar el desayuno cuando Tamiko se despertó.

-¿a qué horas llegan tus padres?-preguntó Tamiko mientras bebía un vaso de agua.

-llegarían en la tarde antes de la cena- le respondió- además mis padres quieren que estén presentes todas mis amigas, así que por favor comunícate con Chise, mientras yo le aviso a Suzume y a Akane.

Aquel día paso sin ningún evento digno de mención y a las seis de la tarde las 5 amigas ya estaban reunidas esperando por los padres de Shao. Media hora después la pareja llegó a la casa, se saludaron muy cariñosamente con su hija y saludaron amablemente a las otras jóvenes a quienes ya habían conocido en una reunión anterior.

Chise había logrado no gritar por la emoción pero sus ojos se abrieron cómo platos cuando los padres de Shao les anunciaron cual sería el regalo para su hija.

-Tu madre y yo sabemos que te has esforzado mucho en este año y ya que las cosas en la compañía están de maravilla, pensamos en darte como regalo de cumpleaños un pequeño viaje; sin embargo, pensamos que podrías sentirte sola, así que decidimos que los tiquetes no serían sólo para ti sino también para tus amigas- Dijo sonriendo el padre de la sorprendida joven, quien no sabía cómo agradecerles a sus padres.

-Wow! Papá, mamá no tenían porque haberse molestado tanto, muchas gracias- Les respondió su hija a la vez que les daba un abrazo.

Suzume por otra parte se había decidido a hablar por sus amigas diciendo –Nos sentimos muy halagadas, no sabemos cómo responder ante semejante generosidad-.

La madre de Shao le sonrió amablemente a la amiga de su hija y poniendo cuatro tiquetes en sus manos le respondió –La mejor forma es aceptarlo sin protestar, ustedes han sido amigas de nuestra hija y han estado con ella cuando las ha necesitado, también es una forma de agradecerles por cuidar de ella-.

-Por cierto no les hemos dicho todavía a donde planeamos su viaje- Dijo el padre de Shao –Pensamos que sería una buena oportunidad para recordar viejos tiempos y cómo sabemos que aún hablas de vez en cuando con Sun Hee y Suni, decidimos que Corea del sur sería un buen destino-.

Fue en este momento donde la obvia reacción de Chise se hizo presente, pues además de viajar con sus amigas (cosa que ya la tenía bastante emocionada) ¡iría a Corea! allí donde estaba ese hombre que no la dejaba en paz, no podía creerlo. Si bien su parte racional le decía y la mantenía consciente de que nada iba a suceder. Una ilusión empezó a formarse en su cabeza: estando en Corea podría encontrarse con él, lo conocería cara a cara y en ese momento ambos descubrirían que no podían vivir sin el otro y todas sus fantasías se harían realidad con el hombre de sus sueños.

Tamiko también se emocionó mucho, empezó a hacer planes de todos los lugares a los que iría de compras y a todos los clubes y gente interesante que conocería en aquel lugar, debía llegar a casa a buscar las tendencias de moda de Corea, pues tenía que verse genial todo el tiempo que estuviera allá.

Suzume seguía agradeciendo a los padres de Shao, mientras pensaba en todas las cosas interesantes que podría encontrar allá: lugares, música y claro comida… de repente algo apareció fugazmente en su mente ~¡Crumble!~ pero rió para sus adentros y se dijo a si misma que sería imposible verse o encontrar tan siquiera a aquel chico.

Akane también disfrutaba la idea, conocería un nuevo lugar, disfrutaría de los paisajes, de las películas y podría descubrir montones de libros nuevos para leer, hacía ya bastante tiempo que no viajaba y se sentía un tanto ansiosa por estar en un lugar desconocido, aunque le animaba mucho la idea de ir con sus amigas, y no con alguien más con quien de seguro terminaría molesta en cualquier momento y se le amargaría el viaje.

En definitiva todas estaban muy emocionadas y ni que decir de Shao, regresaría a Corea después de más de 15 años. Debía contarles a Hee y Suni, pues quería verlas, al recordarlas, recordó también a un pequeño chico con hoyuelos en las mejillas y se preguntó si existiría la posibilidad de saber algo de él, debía preguntarles a sus amigas de infancia si sabían algo de Jung-Soo, la verdad no esperaba una respuesta positiva, pero con suerte sabría por lo menos cómo se encontraba.

El resto de la noche fue muy agradable para todos, la emoción de las chicas era palpable y los padres de Shao estaban también muy contentos, hacia la media noche Chise, Suzume y Akane se fueron a sus casas, debían prepararse para el viaje pues era dentro de tan sólo tres días; todas agradecieron inmensamente aquel regalo y se marcharon, mientras tanto, Tamiko y Shao preparaban la habitación para los padres de ésta, quienes al día siguiente a eso del medio día regresaron a Ishikari, deseándole a su hija un buen viaje y enviándole saludos a sus amigas.

Sin saber bien que respuesta esperaba lo primero que hizo Suzume cuando comenzó a conversar con "Crumble" fue comentarle que dentro de un par de días iría a Corea.

-Los padres de una amiga nos han regalado un viaje a Corea y cómo estamos en vacaciones podemos quedarnos hasta por tres meses, ¡es increíble! Estoy muy emocionada de conocer Corea-

El chico al otro lado de la pantalla mientras leía aquella frase sólo pudo responder -¡Encontrémonos!-.

Suzume no supo que responder ~¿en serio aquel chico quería conocerla? ¿Qué pasaría si de verdad lo hacían? ¿Sería peligroso?... no, todo aquello debió haber sido una broma~ Suzume se quedo cerca de cinco minutos sin saber que decir y no respondió nada. Entonces "Crumble" se dio cuenta que tal vez la propuesta había sido demasiado y al ver la ausencia de respuesta, se apresuró a escribir.

–Lo siento, es sólo que pensé que si coincidíamos en la misma ciudad podríamos tal vez tener la oportunidad de conocernos en persona…-

Era cierto, aquel chico quería conocerla y ella aún estaba muy sorprendida como para pensar con claridad así que sólo le dijo –Estaremos en Seúl-

El chico sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa que llamó la atención del compañero que en ese momento estaba en la habitación con él, pues iban a ver una película.

-¿Qué sucede Hae? No me digas que has encontrado alguna otra cosa interesante en internet sobre nosotros- Le pregunto un chico rubio mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-No es nada de eso Monkey- le contestó el chico mientras soltaba un suspiro –y más bien prepara las palomitas, ver una película sin palomitas no tiene ninguna gracia-

Mientras el rubio se dirigía a la cocina, el chico se despidió de su compañera virtual, se decía a si mismo que de verdad quería verla frente a frente, no sabía porque pero en verdad quería hacerlo. Suzume se despidió del chico, apagó su laptop y se preparó para dormir mientras aún se debatía entre la idea de que todo fuera una broma o que fuera verdad y que podría pasar si lo fuera.

Sin que ninguna de las chicas se diera cuenta los tres días pasaron en menos de nada y todas ya estaban reunidas en el aeropuerto esperando el momento de abordar. Tamiko llevaba una gran cantidad de maletas (demasiadas incluso para una estadía de tres meses), Akane leía un libro mientras observaba el despegue y aterrizaje de los aviones por la ventana, Suzume buscaba algo interesante para comer y Chise estaba sentada escuchando música, casi gritando y saltando; por su parte Shao hablaba con sus padres para decirles que había contactado a sus amigas coreanas y que ellas recibirían a las chicas, así que no debían preocuparse por el hotel o nada por el estilo.

Una voz anunció que los pasajeros del vuelo 2037 hacia Seúl deberían empezar a abordar y el grupo de amigas subió al avión que las llevaría hacia algo que todas ellas desconocían y que sólo podría hacer parte de una fantasía.

* * *

*El nombre de Suzume se traduce como gorrión, por ende su nombre de usuario "Sparrow" en el chat.

* * *

Gracias por seguir leyendo, esperen el próximo capítulo  
y recuerden los reviews ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada... felicitar a SuJu por haber ganado el Daesang Award ^.^ 축하!

Tercer capítulo :D Lean, disfruten y comenten ;)

**Disclaimer: Super Junior no me pertenece**

Les recuerdo algunas especificaciones

-...- Diálogo  
~...~ Pensamiento

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3.

El vuelo duró poco más de dos horas y fue bastante calmado, las chicas hablaban entre ellas muy animadas y Shao les contaba sobre lo que recordaba de Corea, les habló sobre sus amigas Hee y Suni, puesto que iban a vivir con ellas durante los 3 meses de su viaje; Tamiko se preguntaba si ellas la llevarían a los clubes y Akane esperaba llevarse bien con el par de hermanas.

Chise ya no pudo soportar más y comenzó a hablarle a sus amigas sobre lo que estaba pensando, podría pasar en el viaje; aunque lo hacía en tono de broma y todas disfrutaban y se divertían escuchándola, pues su imaginación le permitía crear una historia digna de un dorama o una película romántica.

La única que no se entretenía escuchando hablar a Chise era Akane, alguna vez su amiga les había mostrado a todas aquel grupo de pop coreano, pero a Akane no le hacían mucha gracia, no sabía lo que decían las canciones y por la música la verdad no creía que fuera nada muy interesante, estaba segura que eran un grupo que se valía de la imagen y que a la hora de la verdad no tenían ningún talento.

Usando como excusa el querer descansar, Akane se puso sus audífonos y pretendió dormir…

-Akane, ¡Akane! debemos salir- Suzume la despertó tocándole el hombro suavemente, en realidad se había quedado dormida y el avión ya había aterrizado, ya estaban en Corea.

Salieron del aeropuerto y a lo lejos Shao reconoció al par de hermanas que las esperaban sonrientes, se saludaron todas y subieron a dos taxis que las llevaron hasta donde vivían las hermanas; la casa era grande y muy bien cuidada, quedaba en un vecindario donde había varias casas más y un par de edificios, cerca de allí había un distrito comercial y un vecindario más lejos había un hermoso parque con árboles, flores de muchos colores y, en el centro, un pequeño lago donde habían pequeños peces.

Se acomodaron en la casa durmiendo en dos habitaciones: Chise y Suzume en una y en la otra Akane y Tamiko, Shao dormiría en la habitación de las hermanas quienes querían pasar todo el tiempo que fuera posible con su amiga.

Habían llegado en la noche, y el viaje les había dado hambre, así que Suzume se ofreció a acompañar a Hee a comprar comida, de esa manera aprovecharía para hablar con ella un poco más. En el camino hacia la tienda Suzume vio una pastelería llena de cosas que se veían muy deliciosas, el local tenía el particular nombre de "Mouse & Rabbit", pero cómo iba por las compras de la comida no se detuvo y mucho menos tuvo la oportunidad de entrar, además el lugar se veía bastante lleno de gente.

-Hee, ¿has venido a esta pastelería?- pregunto Tamiko caminando al lado de su amiga.

-No, siempre está muy lleno y nunca hemos entrado- Respondió la coreana.

-Se ve interesante, podríamos venir con tu hermana y las demás en estos días- Prefirió hacerle el comentario a Hee - probar los pasteles y pasar un buen momento.

Hee sonrió y asintiendo con la cabeza dijo –Claro, sería un buen lugar para venir todas juntas.

Luego de haber comido, las chicas se dispusieron a organizar sus cosas en los cuartos y a hablar con Hee y Suni quienes eran muy buenas personas, eran muy agradables y sabían bastante japonés por lo que era fácil hablar con ellas. Tamiko fue quien tomó la iniciativa.

-¿Cuál es el mejor club para ir a bailar por aquí cerca?-

-Definitivamente el mejor sería "Club Spy" la música es genial y generalmente hay gente no sólo de Corea sino de muchos otros lugares, te aseguro que te gustará. Si quieres podemos ir mañana-. Le respondió Suni muy alegremente mientras Tamiko emocionada aceptaba gustosa la oferta.

Fue entonces que Suzume aprovechó y dijo –Podríamos ir también a una pastelería que vi hoy cuando fui con Hee por la comida; queda a cinco cuadras de aquí, todo se ve realmente delicioso y luego podríamos ir al club o regresar acá y hacer algo más-.

Todas aceptaron la propuesta encantadas, siguieron hablando de otros temas y luego de un rato Chise por fin se atrevió a preguntarles a sus anfitrionas algo que quería saber desde que se había bajado del avión.

-¿De casualidad a alguna de ustedes le gusta el K-Pop? Viviendo aquí de casualidad han visto o conocen a Super Junior?- preguntó algo tímida pero muy emocionada Chise.

-Nos gusta escucharlo en los clubes y bailar, pero no nos consideramos fans como tal- dijo Hee y agregó –En cuanto a Super Junior los conocemos y sabemos de ellos, pero sólo cuando sacan un nuevo álbum o hay algúna canción de ellos sonando-.

Chise estaba un poco decepcionada, pero de todas formas seguía armando en su mente historias y planeando mil y un maneras de encontrar a Siwon, así que decidió recorrer la ciudad e ir a todos los lugares que pudiera, talvez tuviera la suerte de coincidir con él en algún lugar. Ella sabía que por las vacaciones de SuJu, él estaba en Corea, podría encontrarlo, debía encontrarlo, definitivamente lo encontraría.

-Suni, ¿hay bibliotecas cerca de la casa?- preguntó Akane- me gustaría encontrar nuevos autores que leer.

-La más cercana queda a unas 20 cuadras, pero hay una librería clásica a menos distancia- respondió Suni sonriente.

-Genial, bastará un lugar tranquilo para leer.

Cómo era el primer día y habían estado todo el tiempo organizando sus cosas, las 5 chicas aún no descansaban del vuelo, así que decidieron ir a dormir temprano, incluso Suzume olvidó preguntar si podía usar el internet de la casa con su laptop y se dirigió a su habitación.

Mientras tanto Shao, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida les preguntó a Suni y Hee por Jung-Soo, a lo que la segunda contestó –No hemos sabido de él desde hace casi 12 años, la última vez que hablamos con él fue en su cumpleaños, luego nos dijo que iba a unas vacacione, supimos que iba a debutar como actor y eso fue todo- dijo pensativa.

-Me gustaría verlo. Si no es mucha molestia podríamos visitar a sus padres o a su hermana, creo recordar el lugar donde vivían, aunque puede que ya no vivan allí…- Shao se quedó dormida mientras les hablaba a sus amigas, ellas sonrieron y también se acostaron a dormir.

-Hae, no deberías quedarte dormido sobre tu laptop ¿Sólo quieres que te lleva hasta tu cama y te arrope verdad?-

-No digas tonterías Hyuk- le respondió un somnoliento Dongahe, mientras se levantaba, apagaba su computador y se acostaba, de alguna forma se sentía decepcionado, pues había estado esperando por tres horas hasta que se había quedado dormido y no había hablado con aquella chica. Quería preguntarle a "Sparrow" cuando llegaría a Corea, se había dicho a si mismo que haría hasta lo imposible por conocerla, pero el hecho de que no se conectara esa noche lo preocupó.

~Tal vez el haberle propuesto que nos encontráramos la asustó o algo por el estilo, tal vez ya no quiera hablar conmigo nunca más… Pero entonces ¿por qué me dijo que iba a estar acá en Seúl?... Quizá estoy pensando más de la cuenta y simplemente hoy no pudo conectarse~

El siguiente día pasó bastante rápido, las chicas habían salido a conocer un poco más del vecindario y a eso de las 5 de la tarde, estaban caminando hacia "Mouse & Rabbit", la pastelería de la que Suzume les había comentado el día anterior.

Al llegar frente a dicho lugar, Chise quedó boquiabierta; sabía que aquel lugar era el nuevo local de Yesung, uno de los compañeros de grupo de Siwon, y sin más demoras se lo hizo saber al resto del grupo, todas entraron esperando ver al chico (aunque la única que lo reconocería sería Chise) y Akane sólo esperaba no parecer una más de las alocadas fans que estaban en el lugar, ahora ella entendía porque había tanta gente tomando fotos allí. Pero Chise no fue capaz de ver a Yeye.

Tomaron un café y comieron pasteles muy deliciosos. Fue un rato muy agradable y después de esto Tamiko, Suni, Chise y Suzume se despidieron del resto de sus amigas para irse al club, Shao regresó a la casa junto a Hee para hablar más de todas las cosas que habían pasado en el tiempo que no se habían visto, después de todo habían sido 15 años y tenían muchas cosas que contarse.

Por su parte Akane decidió caminar hasta aquel parque que había visto cuando habían llegado a la casa, se despidió de Shao y Hee y empezó a caminar, disfrutando de las casas, los arboles y el aire calmado de la tarde, poco más de media hora después Akane había llegado al parque y después de recorrerlo y encontrar un lugar bajo un árbol cerca del lago, se había sentado para leer un rato.

Lejos de allí, al "Club Spy" había llegado un chico rubio con gafas oscuras. Algunas chicas se quedaban viéndolo unos minutos, pero luego regresaban a sus mundos, aunque de vez en cuando hacían comentarios entre ellas y se reían.

Algo había impulsado a Eunhyuk a ir aquella noche a ese club, planeaba estar no más de una hora, pues quería estar tranquilo y prefería que nadie se diera cuenta quien era él; sin embargo, cuando llegó a la barra y pidió una soda y nada de licor, vio en la pista de baile a una chica que llamó su atención, era de estatura promedio, y el top que llevaba permitía ver sus hombros y el color claro de su piel, tenía el cabello negro y rizado hasta los hombros, bailaba junto con otras chicas y se veía muy alegre, fue entonces que la chica se acercó a la barra para pedir algo de beber y Eunhyuk quedó anonadado al ver los hermosos ojos verdes de la chica.

Quería hablar y bailar con ella, pero siendo tan tímido no era capaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra para iniciar la conversación.

* * *

Gracias por seguir leyendo, por los reviews, a quienes están siguiendo la historia y a quienes la han marcado en favoritos :'3

Esperen la próxima semana el siguiente capítulo... y sigan con los reviews ^.^ :p


	4. Chapter 4

Hola otra vez, hoy estoy más emocionada de lo normal... y esperaré atenta a cualquiera de sus coments pues ahora si que empieza lo bueno! :D ya verán porqué se los digo (muajajaja)  
Sólo por preacución recuerden que aquí los chicos tienen el look que más me ha gustado y que todos se la pasan en la misma casa :)

Por otro lado, he de decirles que las referencias de lugares son reales, la mayoría de los lugares (clubes, cafés, distritos comerciales) existen :)

Disfruten y recuerden los reviews ;)

**Disclaimer: Super Junior NO me pertence**

y una vez más las especificaciones

-...- Diálogo

~...~ Pensamiento

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4.

Tamiko se sentía acalorada pues ya llevaba bastante rato bailando, así que se acercó a la barra por algo de beber, mientras esperaba a que le dieran su coctel decidió sentarse y se percató de un chico rubio que a pesar de usar lentes oscuros, se podía saber la estaba mirando fijamente, Tamiko recibió su coctel de manos del barman y se acercó a aquel chico.

-Annyong haseyo!-

-An… Annyong haseyo- contestó muy tímido el rubio

Tamiko sonrió y pensó para sí misma que tal vez debería decirle que bailaran, afortunadamente ella era muy extrovertida y estaba acostumbrada a hablar con desconocidos, así que no se detuvo y preguntó -¿Te gusta la música? ¿Sabes bailar?-

-nee- fue lo único que dijo el chico

-¡Baila conmigo!- le dijo Tamiko tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a la pista de baile.

-Bwo?!- Eunhyuk no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la pista con aquella chica. Al principio pensando que lo reconocerían, no hacía nada, pero de pronto sonó una de las canciones que más le gustaba y cómo nadie parecía haberlo notado comenzó a bailar; Tamiko se sorprendió de lo buen bailarín que era aquel chico, bailaron un par de canciones más y luego regresaron a la barra, sin haberse dicho una sola palabra más, entonces Eunhyuk se percató de la hora y se despidió de Tamiko.

-Annyong!-

-Annyong- Tamiko cayó en cuenta que no le había preguntado al chico por su nombre y decidió ir tras él. Logró alcanzarlo en la esquina del club.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera!- le gritó unos pasos atrás de él.

El se detuvo al escucharla y giró, entonces Tamiko llegó hasta donde él estaba y le dijo.

-Me gustó mucho bailar contigo, pero como no hemos hablado de nada, me preguntaba si podrías decirme tu nombre y si vienes seguido, así podríamos vernos otra vez- al decir la última parte Eunhyuk se sonrojó y le dijo.

-La verdad nunca acostumbro a ir a clubes. No sé qué fue lo que me impulsó a venir hoy aquí, aunque gracias a ti la pasé increíblemente bien- y sin saber de donde tomó valor y le dijo a Tamiko –Mi nombre es Lee Hyuk Jae y… me gustaría verte otra vez- terminó sonriendo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué te vas? Quédate otro rato y así hablamos-

El celular del chico empezó a sonar, rápidamente anotó algo en un papel, se lo dio a Tamiko y se fue corriendo. A un par de metros volteó y Tamiko le gritó – ¡Tamiko! Mi nombre es Tamiko- Eunhyuk volvió a sonreír y siguió corriendo.

Tamiko se quedó allí hasta que lo perdió de vista, miró el papel que tenía en la mano, parecía un número de celular y con una sonrisa regresó al club.

-¿Dónde estabas? íbamos a llamarte porque no te veíamos- Le preguntó Suzume al regresar donde se encontraban Chise y las demás.

-¡Lo siento! Es que conocí a un chico muy agradable y quería preguntarle su nombre, pero salió corriendo y casi no lo logro-, Suni rió y le preguntó.

-Entonces, ¿lograste saber su nombre?- Tamiko asintió y les mostró el papel que le había dado –Se llama Hyuk Jae-.

-¿Hyuk Jae, cómo el actor?- Preguntó Suni.

-¿Hyuk Jae, cómo Eunhyuk?- Preguntó Chise.

-No lo sé, sólo sé que ese es su nombre, pero no creo que sea ninguno de los que ustedes piensan- dijo Tamiko, riéndose al ver la reacción de sus amigas.

-Tienes razón- Dijo Suni, -Hyuk Jae tiene ya cómo 40 años, no creo que venga a clubes y no creo que pueda pasar por "un chico"-

-Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco puede haber sido Eunhyuk- Reflexionó Chise –El no bebe ni fuma y no acostumbra ir a clubes…-

~Eso último, fue exactamente lo mismo que me dijo~ Pensó Tamiko, pero no le dio importancia y siguió bailando y hablando con sus amigas.

-Hyung! ¿Dónde estás?, debes regresar a la casa- decía una voz preocupada en el teléfono –Hae y Leeteuk hyung van a buscarte. Dijiste que no demorabas y ya han pasado dos horas-

-Miane! Wookie, ya estoy llegando a la casa, diles que no se preocupen- Eunhyuk corrió para llegar hasta la puerta de la casa donde lo esperaban Donghae y Leeteuk; se disculpo con ellos, cuando lo reprendieron por preocuparlos tanto.

Incapaz de mentirle a Hae y a su hyung, les contó –Salí a caminar y llegué cerca del "Club Spy" y no sé porqué, pero decidí entrar. Tomé una soda y conocí a una chica genial, bailamos y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde así que salí corriendo de allá-

-Está bien, pero no vuelvas a preocuparnos de esa forma- dijo el líder –ahora vamos a dormir- Donghae y Eunhyuk asintieron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

-Monkey, no me digas que has encontrado un nuevo amor- le dijo Hae en broma ya en la habitación los dos solos.

-No te pongas celoso, sabes que sólo te quiero a ti- le respondió bromeando igualmente el rubio y agregó –aunque no sería mala idea volverla a ver, de hecho, le di mi número… ¿crees que haya estado bien?-

Hae estaba muy sorprendido, el tímido Eunhyuk había, no sólo bailado y hablado con una chica, sino que se había atrevido a darle su número. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡¿Le diste tu número?! Debes tener más cuidado, puede dárselo a cualquiera y recuerda que eres algo así como un personaje público- le dijo Donghae a lo que el bailarín replicó.

-La verdad no creo que ella sepa quién soy, no es coreana, casi todo el rato hablamos en japonés y cuando le dije mi nombre no parecía reconocerlo de nada- Sonrió tranquilizando a su amigo.

-Está bien, esperemos que nada suceda, y ahora ¡a dormir!-.

Akane terminaba de darse un baño. Salió de la ducha y se puso su pijama, tomó el libro que tenía sobre su mesa de noche y lo abrió donde indicaba el separador; empezó a leer, pero no podía concentrarse, estaba molesta y no podía olvidarse de aquello.

Flashback/un par de horas antes/

Akane se sentó bajo un árbol cerca del lago y comenzó a leer, era el ambiente perfecto. El alumbrado del parque que empezaba a encenderse, proporcionaba la cantidad de luz exacta para leer y relajarse con ese paisaje tan agradable. Estaba por terminar una novela muy interesante, pero decidió dejar el último capítulo para cuando regresara a la casa.

Entonces guardó el libro en su bolso y se recostó en el césped, cuando escuchó una voz que llamó su atención, pero no vio a nadie cerca y cerró los ojos, un par de minutos después sintió algo húmedo sobre su ropa, y entonces vio a un chico vestido de negro, con lentes de sol y el pelo rosa; tenía en la mano un vaso de café casi vacío (pues la mayor parte del contenido estaba sobre la ropa de Akane) y antes de que el chico pudiera decir nada, ella se levantó.

-¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Por lo menos pide disculpas!- le dijo Akane muy seria y esperando una respuesta.

El chico se limitó a quitarse los lentes y sonreír, lo cual enfureció por completo a la japonesa, quien desconocía el significado de la palabra paciencia, y le replicó -¿Acaso te parece gracioso haber derramado tú café sobre mí?-

El chico iba a decir algo, pero desde el otro lado del lago se escuchó a una chica.

-Oppa! Oppa!-

Él dio una mirada rápida a la chica quien corría hacia él y luego miró a Akane, dejó el vaso de café sobre una banca cercana y se fue.

Flashback/fin/

~Aish! ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Mi segundo día en Corea y termino con la ropa llena de café~ pensaba Akane dando vueltas en su cama ~ ¡Y ese maleducado! Ni siquiera me pidió disculpas… si lo vuelvo a ver… ¡No! ojalá y no me lo vuelva a encontrar, no soporto a la gente así ¿Quién se cree?~

Entonces recordó que el vaso de café tenía el nombre del lugar donde habían ido esa tarde -Será mejor no ir por allá en unos días- Se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima semana!

Recuerden Reviews, mensajes, comentarios y todo aquello se les agradece, para saber si les gusta la historia y que piensan de todo ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón por la demora con este capítulo pero finalmente aquí esta! :D

Disfruten y recuerden los reviews ;)

**Disclaimer: Super Junior y las canciones NO me pertencen**

y una vez más las especificaciones

-...- Diálogo

~...~ Pensamiento

* * *

Capítulo 5.

-Miane, hoy no puedo quedarme, pero mañana estaré aquí todo el día- le dijo Yesung a su hermano.

-No te preocupes Hyung, después de todo deberías descansar un par de días- le respondió Jong Jin –Tómate un café y da una vuelta mientras Omma y yo cerramos la tienda- le dijo mientras ponía un vaso de café en su mano.

-Entonces estaré en el parque-.

Yesung se despidió de su hermano y salió con el café caliente. Unos pasos antes de llegar al parque una chica lo llamó.

-Oppa! Yesung Oppa!-

Él giró y la saludo, pero la chica corrió hacia él y la reconoció.

~No puede ser cierto… es la misma chica que me persigue a todas partes desde que llegamos aquí, no quiero ser grosero pero estoy cansado; tal vez en el parque pueda perderme entre la gente…~ pensó acelerando el paso.

-Uff! Lo logré, no la veo por aquí cerca- se dijo Yesung a si mismo mientras tomaba un poco de su café.

"_Neol bogo sipdago tto ango sipdago, jeo haneulbomyeo gidohaneun nal, niga animyeon andwae, neo eobsin nan andwae".*_

Mientras caminaba entre unos arbustos, cantó un poco hasta que llegó al lago, acercandose un poco más para sentarse en una banca, y al pasar por el lado de un árbol, vio a una chica recostada en el césped…

~¿Será ella? No lo creo, pero es idéntica a ella; no es tan alta, tiene la piel clara, cabello castaño oscuro debajo de los hombros, su cara angelical… si abriera sus ojos, tendría la certeza de si es Geun Young…~

De repente los pensamientos de Yesung se vieron interrumpidos por un frisbee. En un acto reflejo por esquivarlo, se agachó y sin querer derramó casi todo su café sobre la chica a la que había estado observando, la cual abrió sus ojos cafés oscuros y dirigió su mirada a él.

-¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Por lo menos pide disculpas!- dijo la chica.

Yesung entre confundido y anonadado (pues estaba seguro que ella no era Geun Young, pero era igual de hermosa y no podía dejar de verla) sólo pudo quitarse sus lentes para verla mejor y sonrió intentando ser agradable.

-¿Acaso te parece gracioso haber derramado tú café sobre mí?- dijo furiosa la chica.

El cantante se dio cuenta que no le había pedido disculpas ni le había explicado el accidente con el café. Se apresuró a hablar, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, escucho una voz muy familiar.

-Oppa! Oppa!-

~ Aish! ¿Qué hago? Debo disculparme, pero aquella chica me va a atrapar si me quedo~ pensó Yesung ~ ¡Ya sé! Si ve el vaso de café tal vez vaya a "Mouse & Rabbit", entonces le pediré disculpas y hablaré con ella~.

Dejó el vaso sobre una banca y se fue caminando lo más rápido que pudiera para huir de la chica.

En el camino a encontrarse con su dongsaeng y su omma, no podía evitar pensar que aquella chica se veía muy enfadada.

~Seguro que cuando le explique entenderá y todo estará bien~ pensó –después de todo fue sin culpa- dijo en voz alta.

-¿Qué fue sin culpa Hyung?- preguntó el hermano.

-Un accidente con el café, nada importante- respondió sonriendo.

Después de cenar en casa de su familia, Yesung regresó a la casa de Super Junior.

Chise se acostó esa noche muy emocionada, tanto que incluso le costó dormir. Era su segundo día en Corea, el lugar era increíble y la estaba pasando de lo mejor… además, se estaba quedando cerca, muy cerca del local de uno de los chicos de aquella banda de K-pop que la volvía loca, y eso la hacía sentirse con suerte.

-¡Lo he decidido!- dijo en voz alta, y vio a Suzume moverse dormida ~Desde mañana pasaré todos los días enfrente de "Mouse & Rabbit", por lo menos en algún momento veré a Yesung, y en el mejor de los casos podría cruzarme con Siwon~ pensó esta vez para sus adentros, evitando así despertar a su compañera de habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Chise se apresuró a salir. Se quedó casi dos horas enfrente de la pastelería, pero no vio a ninguno de sus objetivos, así que regreso a la casa hacia el medio día.

Ese día todas las chicas habían decidido ir a Myong Dong, después de todo era el distrito comercial más famoso de Corea; comerían en los restaurantes de la zona, puesto que querían conocerlo y, por qué no, harían unas compras.

Llegaron a un restaurante donde toda la comida se veía deliciosa, el cual quedaba en uno de los últimos pisos de un edificio, así que daba una vista maravillosa de la ciudad. Las chicas ordenaron su comida y estaban hablando sobre la ciudad y las cosas que habían pasado mientras llegaban sus órdenes. Tamiko les contaba a quienes no habían ido con ella al club sobre el chico al que había conocido.

-Era muy agradable, y bailaba de una forma espectacular, de verdad me gustaría hablar con él o algo… pero no estoy segura de llamarlo o mandarle un mensaje, me da mucha pena- les comentaba la chica de ojos verdes.

-¿Cómo es posible que puedas hablar con toda confianza con cualquier desconocido en un club, pero a la hora de llamar o enviar un mensaje te sientas apenada?- le preguntó Suzume un tanto confundida.

-Lo que sucede es que cuando ella les habla en el club, sabe que sólo será ese momento- dijo Shao entre bromeando y diciéndolo en serio- pero si vuelve a hablar con este chico, podría terminar enamorándose otra vez.

-Sí, lo que sucede es algo así…- dijo Tamiko mientras hacía como si estuviera reflexionando y pensando profundamente sobre eso.

-En cambio el único chico con el que me he cruzado yo fue un patán- dijo Akane.

-¿Qué paso? Cuéntanos ¡Cuéntanos!- la animó Chise.

Akané rió y les contó lo sucedido con el café en el parque.

-Espera… ¿era un chico con el cabello color rosa y el café era del lugar al que fuimos?- Chise repitió lo último que había dicho Akane, como si quisiera confirmar algo. Cuando Akane asintió, Chise prosiguió –¡Ese chico era Yesung! El de Super Junior, tuvo que haber sido él, ¡Por dios! Hablaste con Yesung- Chise simplemente no podía contener su emoción.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido- afirmó Akane a lo que sus amigas la miraron en espera de una explicación -¡Claro! Por lo que es un disque cantante famoso, se cree mucho, por eso ni siquiera me pidió una disculpa, ¡Aish! Ya sabía yo que todos esos "Idols" eran unos creídos y unos patanes… cómo si tuvieran mucho talento o fueran de otro planeta- Akane simplemente no era capaz de ocultar su enfado y mucho menos su odio por todo lo relacionado con el K-Pop y los Idols.

Afortunadamente la comida llegó en ese momento, por lo que Akane se olvidó momentáneamente de su odio. Todas comieron muy contentas y siguieron hablando de otras cosas; al terminar, pagaron la cuenta y salieron. Habían acordado ir primero a mirar las líbrerías, donde Akane se entretuvo bastante y compró un par de libros; luego fueron a una tienda de música, donde Suzume y Chise compraron varios CDs, y fueron a las tiendas de ropa, donde todas pasaron horas probándose vestidos y conjuntos que definitivamente no encontrarían en Japón.

Mientras sus amigas iban a otra tienda, Suzume se quedó fuera viendo una pastelería a un par de locales. Estaba tan distraída viendo los postres que chocó con un chico que llevaba un pastel en la mano y tampoco se había percatado de ella.

-Miane!- dijo el joven de cabello castaño.

-No hay problema- le respondió Suzume con una sonrisa.

El chico sonrió de vuelta y se rascó la cabeza, se despidió de Suzume y ambos siguieron su camino sin prestarle mayor atención al otro.

* * *

* Fragmento de la canción "It has to be you" interpretada por Yesung y para el dorama "Cinderella's Sister".

* * *

Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima semana!

Recuerden Reviews, mensajes y comentarios )


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí les presento el capítulo 6 ;) espero les guste porque esto se va a poner cada vez mejor ^^

(reviews! reviews!)

**Disclaimer: Super Junior NO me pertenece**

y una vez más las especificaciones

-...- Diálogo

~...~ Pensamiento

... Mensajes chat o texto

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6.

-Quiero ir a comprar algo de ropa ¿te molestaría acompañarme Hae?- preguntó un joven alto y guapo.

-Vamos a Myong Dong, allí está una de mis pastelerías favoritas- respondió el pelimarrón con una enorme sonrisa.

Los dos chicos partieron después de almorzar y llegaron al lugar a eso de las cuatro de la tarde.

-¡Siwon-a! ¿Qué te parece este abrigo?- Donghae salió de atrás de un maniquí con un abrigo azul oscuro con botones negros, el cuello, las mangas y la capota eran de un tono gris oscuro.

-Combina perfecto- aseguró el otro asomándose por la puerta del probador- llevaré el abrigo también.

-Si te parece iré por un pastel mientras te vistes y terminas todo aquí- dijo Donghae.

-Por supuesto, yo te esperaré aquí- concluyó Siwon.

El bailarín subió un piso y encontró la pastelería, entró y tras unos minutos se decidió por un pastel de fresas y crema, así que lo compró. Salió del lugar completamente ensimismado, pensando en lo delicioso que estaría aquel pastel, fue entonces que chocó con una chica de unos 1.70 de estatura, cabello rizado y rojizo hasta la cintura.

-Miane!- se apresuró él a decir

-No hay problema- respondió ella amablemente

Por un momento Donghae tuvo la sensación de que aquella chica olía a fresas y kiwis, sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza y se despidió de ella con la mano.

Mientras tanto, Siwon salía de la tienda cargado con bolsas, se sentó frente a la tienda a esperar a Donghae y mientras tanto se distrajo con su celular.

~Creo que si uso esta gorra, puedo pasar lo suficientemente desapercibido mientras Hae regresa~ pensó mientras se ponía la gorra marrón que acababa de comprar.

Y tenía toda la razón, al estar jugando con el celular y usar la gorra era prácticamente imposible ver su rostro, por eso, en el momento en el que las chicas bajaron por las escaleras eléctricas que estaban justo al lado de él, Chise no lo distinguió y siguió su camino sin ninguna preocupación, sin embargo, él la alcanzó a ver, sólo por un segundo, atraído por su risa, pero ese segundo le bastó para ver una sonrisa brillante y su cabello, largo y ondulado.

Las chicas pasaron todo el resto de la tarde en el distrito comercial, entre varias tiendas, el cine y juegos electrónicos, cuando se hizo de noche y las jóvenes regresaron a la casa; en el camino de regreso, Chise tuvo la sensación de estarse perdiendo algo, cómo si se hubiera olvidado de algo pero sin recordar qué, sin embargo no le dio demasiada importancia y para cuando llegó a la casa ya se había olvidado de eso.

Por otro lado Siwon y Donghae habían regresado más temprano a la casa, habían comido el pastel con el resto de los Sujus y se habían quedado despiertos hasta tarde hablando entre ellos y viendo alguna película; cuando terminaron y todos se fueron a dormir, en su habitación Donghae prendió su laptop con una sola cosa en mente.

Pensé que ya no ibas a conectarte hoy el mensaje apareció en el mismo instante en el que acababa de prender su laptop Perdón por no haberme conectado estos días agregó la chica cuyo nombre de usuario era "Sparrow".

De hecho me preguntaba qué había sucedido, siento como si hubiera sido hace mucho la última vez que hablamos respondió Donghae bajo el nombre de "Crumble"

Yo también siento lo mismo contestó "Sparrow" sin bacilar Es sólo que había estado ocupada… después de todo, ¡ya estoy en Seúl! finalizó la chica.

El rostro del fishy se iluminó con una gran sonrisa mientras escribía emocionado.

¡Genial! y agregó espero no sonar insistente ni nada por el estilo… pero de verdad me gustaría mucho que nos viéramos Estaba ansioso esperando la respuesta de la chica y cuando la obtuvo saltó de la emoción.

De acuerdo, veámonos fue lo que dijo "Sparrow" Pero mejor la semana que viene

Acordaron verse la siguiente semana, y se quedaron hablando un par de horas más sobre lo que "Sparrow" había conocido de la ciudad, cómo le parecía la gente y todo lo demás; él le contó que estaba de vacaciones y que por eso estaba en Seúl, le dijo que generalmente viajaba mucho por su trabajo, pero que eso también le gustaba mucho; era de madrugada cuando se despidieron, Donghae sintió que sin duda aquello era algo muy bueno y se acostó muy sonriente.

Mientras tanto, un par de habitaciones más allá, el líder de los SuJus, Leeteuk, marcaba un número de celular, por alguna razón sólo se atrevía a llamar a altas horas de la noche, y aún no le habían contestado ni la primera vez; se recostó y envió un mensaje de texto ¿Estás seguro de que ése es su número? esperó un par de minutos pero no hubo respuesta.

Dejó el teléfono sobre su mesa de noche y se durmió pensando en un día lejano donde jugaba con varios niños en el jardín infantil, soñó que allí escuchaba el llanto de una niña que estaba sentada en el cajón de arena, el se acercaba y le sonreía, la niña volteaba a verlo, pero el ya no recordaba su rostro, ni siquiera en sueños, sólo sus ojos negros enmarcados por su cabello del mismo color, la niña reía y cuando se disponía a levantarse y tomarle la mano…

-Hyung! Hyung! ¡Despierta!- La voz de Siwon llegaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Leeteuk lentamente abrió los ojos y miró su reloj, era medio día y habían quedado de almorzar en la compañía para darle la despedida al trabajo y comenzar oficialmente sus vacaciones.

-Aish!- Se escuchó desde dentro de la habitación –Siwon-ha ¿los demás están listos?- preguntó el líder mientras de un salto llegaba al cuarto de baño.

-Si Teuk- afirmó el caballo –nos preguntábamos porqué no bajaste a desayunar, pero pensamos que tal vez estabas ocupado con algo, pero ahora debemos estar en la compañía en menos de 45 minutos.

-Miane! En diez minutos estaré listo, esperen abajo- gritó desde la ducha.

Efectivamente en un tiempo récord de 8 minutos Leeteuk ya estaba cerrando con llave la puerta de la casa, mientras el resto de los SuJus subían a una pequeña van blanca, cuando ya todos estaban allí emprendieron la marcha hacia la compañía.

Cada uno de los chicos estaba haciendo algo diferente, Kangin y Eunhyuk por ejemplo, dormían con la cabeza recostada en su respectiva ventana; Donghae revisaba algunos de los mensajes de su teléfono, pues unos días antes de finalizar las vacaciones, debería regresar a trabajar en un nuevo dorama; Kibum y Hankyung leían una revista tranquilamente; Sungmin se entretenía jugando algo en su celular; Heechul escuchaba música; Kyuhyun y Ryewook hablaban entre ellos (seguramente discutiendo algún plan malvado); Yesung tomaba fotos del paisaje, de sus compañeros y de él; Siwon en el asiento del copiloto miraba silenciosamente por la ventana y Leeteuk conducía la van también en completo silencio.

De pronto algo llamó la atención de Siwon, quien bajó la ventana y se asomó para ver al grupo de chicas que acababan de pasar al lado del auto.

-¿Qué sucede Siwon-ha?- Leeteuk se dio cuenta y aprovechando la luz roja le preguntó.

-Esa chica, creo que la he visto en algún otro lado- le respondió Siwon sin apartar la vista de las chicas que se alejaban lentamente.

-Oh! Hyung se ha enamorado!- soltó desde atrás Kyuhyun quien hábilmente tomó el celular de Yesung y tomarle una foto al grupo de chicas.

-No digas cosas sin sentido- le respondió el aludido soltando un suspiro y regresando a su posición normal.

La luz del semáforo se volvió verde y avanzaron.

-Disculpa hyung- le dijo Kyuhyun a Yesung devolviéndole el teléfono –pero no borres la foto, quiero ver luego a la chica que ha llamado la atención de mi hyung- agregó sarcásticamente.

-Miane, pero creo que la borraré de inmediato- respondió el chico de pelo rosa mientras abría la foto para eliminarla cuando algo llamó su atención ~Esa chica… no me puedo equivocar, ¡es la chica del parque!~ no borró la foto, pero tampoco dijo absolutamente nada a Kyuhyun.

Los chicos llegaron justo a tiempo para su cita y almorzaron una comida deliciosa en un restaurante muy famoso del lugar; luego, de regreso a la casa, Yesung recibió un mensaje de su hermano.

-Jong Jin me dice que cerrará Mouse & Rabbit por hoy, pero que si queremos podemos ir un rato, igual el lugar estaría sólo para nosotros, ¿qué les parece?- les preguntó Yesung.

A todos les pareció buena idea, pasaron de largo su casa y se dirigieron al café de Yesung, entraron, comieron pasteles y tomaron café.

Siwon decidió salir por un momento mientras Shindong bailaba graciosamente en el centro del local, fue entonces cuando la vio, la chica que había visto cuando iba en la van, estaba seguro de haberla visto en otro lado; definitivamente recordaba su cabello castaño ondulado, la había visto fugazmente en el centro comercial el día anterior mientras jugaba con su celular, sin duda era la misma chica. Ahora ella estaba a unos pocos pasos de él, inmóvil, sin decir una sola palabra, con los ojos y la boca abiertos cómo si no creyera lo que estaba viendo.

-Annyong haseyo- dijo cortésmente Siwon saludándola con una sonrisa

-A…Anny…- la chica fue incapaz de decir nada más y en menos de un segundo se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo hasta doblar en la siguiente esquina.

~¿Qué pasó?~ se quedó pensando Siwon un rato más hasta que escuchó a Donghae llamándolo desde dentro del café.

* * *

Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima semana!

Recuerden Reviews, mensajes y comentarios :)


	7. Chapter 7

Miane! se que he estado perdida todo este tiempo y no he subido nada... pero aquí está el capítulo y les prometo esforzarme en escribir y subir uno más en estos días para compensarlos :)

Así que disfruten~

(reviews! reviews!)

**Disclaimer: Super Junior NO me pertenece**

y una vez más las especificaciones

-...- Diálogo

~...~ Pensamiento

... Mensajes chat o texto

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7.

Como siempre después de desayunar, Chise se dio un baño corto y se vistió con un top que le llegaba hasta el ombligo y unos jeans azules claros, tomó su bolso y salió de la casa. Estuvo cerca de una hora frente a "Mouse & Rabbit", pero al igual que el día anterior, no vio ni a Yesung ni a Siwon.

dio media vuelta y regresó a la casa sintiéndose un tanto decepcionada, se dedicó a ver televisión para distraerse y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida, hasta que Tamiko llegó a la sala y la despertó, pues ya era hora de almorzar.

-Vamos a almorzar Chise, ¡Levántate!-

-Me quedé dormida- dijo Chise sorprendida -¿Qué hora es?- preguntó

-Un poco más de la una- le contestó su amiga mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Cuando estaban terminando de almorzar, Suzume le habló a Chise

-¿Dónde estabas esta mañana?- le preguntó

-Fui a dar una vuelta… a "Mouse & Rabbit"- dijo Chise mirando su plato

-¿Ayer también hiciste lo mismo?- agregó Suzume

-Sí, quiero ver a Siwon, entonces…- le respondió con una voz baja

-Sabes que no deberías esperar eso- le dijo su amiga

-Pero por lo menos podré ver a Yesung, se que él va a estar ahí cualquier día de estos- respondió Chise entre entusiasmada y algo molesta

-¿Y qué pretendes que pasará si ves a cualquiera de esos dos?- preguntó esta vez Akane en un tono un poco agresiva, recibiendo las miradas de reproche de algunas de sus amigas

- ¡Pues saludarlos y pedirles una foto o algo así!- Chise se sentía muy molesta así que contestó gritando, se levantó de la mesa, lavó su plato, tomó su bolso y salió de la casa

~ ¿Porqué me tratan como si fuera tonta? Sólo quiero verlos, además sé que puedo verlos~ pensaba Chise mientras se alejaba de la casa, no fue directamente hacia el café, pues tenía la impresión de que si se acercaba y no estaban ninguno de los dos idols que esperaba ver, rompería a llorar y definitivamente se sentiría estúpida, caminó en dirección opuesta por unos 20 minutos, pero cuando se dio cuenta sólo se estaba acercando al local por otro camino ~ ¡Maldito subconsciente!~ pensó apretando los puños, tomó aire y se acercó.

Pero entonces vio que el lugar parecía estar cerrado; cuando se acercó a una de las vitrinas del lugar vio a un grupo de poco más de 10 chicos sentados hablando y riendo ~tal vez lo apartaron para una fiesta o algo así~ y caminó unos pasos más allá.

-Espera- se dijo a sí misma en voz alta –Puede que sean…-

Y volteó hacia la puerta del local, por la que en ese mismo instante salió un joven alto de cabello oscuro y apuesto, Chise quedó completamente inmóvil con los ojos abiertos y podía jurar que incluso su boca estaba abierta a causa de la sorpresa.

~Estoy completamente segura que es él, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hago?, el está frente a mí, ¡SIWON! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué digo?~ y el flujo de pensamientos de Chise se vio interrumpido cuando el joven habló y con una sonrisa le dijo.

-Annyong haseyo-

-A…Anny…- pero ningún músculo le respondía a Chise, seguía inmóvil y clavada al suelo cómo una estatua, entonces si saber porque, sólo pudo girar y correr alejándose.

~ ¿Porqué huyes? No seas tonta, ¡Ve y háblale! Lo tenías en frente tuyo y ahora no lo vas a volver a encontrar si no regresas en este mismo momento~ mientras pensaba eso giró por la esquina de la casa, y sin entrar, se recostó sobre una pared, como si quisiera que no la vieran.

-Siwon-ah! Siwon-ah!- gritaba Donghae desde dentro del café

Siwon alzó los hombros y entró al café, estaban por tomarse una foto y debían estar todos juntos, sin embargo cuando ya todos parecían estar satisfechos con las varias fotos tomadas, Siwon le dijo a Leeteuk.

-Me adelantaré, hay algo que quiero ver por aquí cerca, no demoraré y creo que llegaré a la casa antes que ustedes- le susurró Siwon.

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado y háblame si ocurre algo- le dijo el líder.

Siwon se despidió de los demás y salió rápidamente, caminó hasta la esquina donde aquella chica había girado, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de verla allí, pero casi como si todo estuviera perfectamente planeado, allí estaba ella acercándose a la puerta de una casa, sin esperar un solo segundo Siwon se decidió.

-Annyong!- gritó esperando que la chica se volteara para verlo

Después de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos a Siwon, la chica se giró una vez más con esa expresión de asombro en su rostro, Siwon caminó hacia ella sonriendo y a unos pasos se detuvo.

-Annyong haseyo- volvió a decir con una sonrisa más grande que la primera, pues cada vez que la chica lo veía y era tan obvia su sorpresa, él no podía evitar pensar que se veía muy linda.

-Annyong haseyo…- murmuro Chise y roja a más no poder terminó –Siwon shi-

~Creo que por eso fue su reacción cuando me vio, ella me conoce~ pensó Siwon reflexionando por un momento hasta que la voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿Puedo… pedirte una foto?- dijo ella con una voz un poco más fuerte

-¡Claro!- le respondió él

-Gomawo!- dijo ella después de haberse tomado la foto y sin pensar muy bien lo que decía preguntó -¿Quieres algo de beber?-

Al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho y a QUIEN se lo había dicho, el color del rostro de Chise que había recuperado su tono natural volvió a ser un color cereza –olvídalo- rápidamente dijo y rió

Entonces una respuesta inesperada salió de los labios del coreano

-De hecho me gustaría- soltó con una sonrisa –Pero la verdad, debo irme de inmediato- agregó, dejando a Chise (si era posible) aún más sorprendida.

Chise no sabía que responder ~ ¿Qué!? ¿Quiere tomar algo conmigo? ¿Le gustaría estar conmigo? De hecho… ¿Por qué estoy hablando con él? ¿Acaso me estaba buscando? ¡No puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad! Pero… no puede quedarse, entonces… ¡¿Qué hago?!~

-¿Podría verte otra vez?- Siwon no podía evitarlo, aquella chica le llamaba mucho la atención -¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Choi Siwon, aunque creo que me conoces- dijo muy alegremente

-Sí, sé quién eres- y por alguna razón Chise se sintió algo tonta –Y mi nombre es Chise-

-Chise shi- y agregó – ¿Podría tener tu número?-

Chise le dio su número y se despidieron, ella lo vio correr hasta la esquina donde tomó un taxi, ella con la respiración notablemente agitada entró a la casa y subió corriendo a su habitación, Suzume y Shao quienes la vieron, golpearon en su puerta pues no entendían que estaba pasando.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada Shao mientras abría la puerta que estaba sin seguro

-Chise vamos a entrar- agregó Suzume poniendo un pie dentro de la habitación

Chise estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con los ojos abiertos de par en par y mirando fijamente su celular –Todo está bien, está increíblemente bien- respondió ella sin apartar la vista del teléfono, ante la cara de desconcierto de sus dos amigas les contó lo que había sucedido.

Cuando terminó no se sabía quién se veía más sorprendida, sus amigas todavía no creían que fuera posible; sin darse cuenta ya se había hecho de tarde y las dudas de todas se acabaron cuando el teléfono de Chise sonó, había recibido un mensaje:

Fue un gusto conocerte Chise shi y firmaba "Choi Siwon"

* * *

Gracias por leer! Nos leemos pronto! ^^

Recuerden Reviews, mensajes y comentarios :)


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo! capítuloo!

Disfruten~

(reviews! reviews!)

**Disclaimer: Super Junior NO me pertenece**

y una vez más las especificaciones

-...- Diálogo

~...~ Pensamiento

[...] Mensajes chat o texto (no me había dado cuenta que los signos que había puesto para los mensajes no salían... perdón, así que cambiaré por estos :)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8.

[Fue un gusto conocerte Chise shi] y firmaba ["Choi Siwon"]

-¿Debería contestarle?- Preguntó Chise a sus amigas tras haber visto todas, el mensaje que había recibido.

-¡Claro!- exclamaron sus dos amigas al unísono Chise sonrió y se sonrojo mientras escribía la respuesta.

[El gusto fue mío] respondió Chise y agregó una carita feliz al final del mensaje.

A los pocos minutos el celular volvió a sonar en la mano de Chise.

[Te estaré hablando para vernos cuando ambos estemos libres] decía el mensaje

[Estaré esperando] envió ella como respuesta

[Buenas noches] recibió luego de parte del chico.

[Buenas noches] dijo finalmente ella.

Las tres chicas aún estaban muy sorprendidas y Chise aún tenía la mirada fija en su celular, como si tuviera miedo de que los mensajes que acababa de recibir fueran a desaparecer. Suzume y Shao se despidieron de ella, Shao fue a su habitación (pues ya era bastante tarde) y Suzume a la sala.

Suzume encendió su laptop y encontró a "Crumble". Hablaron sobre varias cosas por un par de horas y revisaron algunos de los detalles de su encuentro, que sería en unos cuantos días.

[Hay una pastelería en Myong Dong, y es una de mis favoritas] dijo él [podríamos vernos allí y comer algo] agregó.

[Me parece perfecto. El otro día creo haberla visto y todo se veía delicioso] respondió la chica.

Luego hablaron de otras cosas y fue entonces que Suzume le contó a "Crumble"

[¿Puedes creer que una de mis amigas conoció a un chico que es un idol? La verdad no sé bien de quien se trata, pero sigue siendo algo increíble] y terminó diciendo [lo más sorprendente es que cambiaron números]

Al leer esto Donghae recordó que Eunhyuk le había dado su número a una chica y se preguntó si sería la misma… aunque según Hyuk la chica no lo había reconocido ~Podría haber fingido no conocerlo, podría haber descubierto quien era luego de conocerlo, o podría no ser la misma chica~ pensó riendo y entonces escribió

[Sí, creo que tu amiga tiene suerte] y pensando a la vez en su amigo preguntó [de casualidad ¿recuerdas su nombre?]

Suzume siempre había sido pésima para recordar nombres, sobre todo cuando no eran japoneses… además recordaba que Tamiko había conocido a un chico y estaba confundida entre uno y otro nombre.

[La verdad no] respondió [Supongo que mi memoria es peor de lo que creía] y rió [estaban hablando hace sólo un rato]

Entonces Hae pensó en ver luego el teléfono de su amigo quien dormía en la misma habitación.

El tema de conversación entre él y Suzume volvió a cambiar y luego de una hora se despidieron.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Shao estaba terminando de prepararse para dormir cuando sonó su celular, al ver se dio cuenta que era el mismo número que la había estado llamando esos días, pero siempre llamaba cuando ella ya estaba dormida. Shao sintió curiosidad pues no sabía, ni tenía idea de quien pudiera ser la persona que la llamaba tan insistentemente, movida por la curiosidad decidió contestar antes de que sonara por segunda vez.

-Moshi moshi- Dijo ella

-Annyong!- le respondió una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea -¿Eres Shao? ¿Shao Okumura?- preguntó y antes de que ella pudiera contestar agregó –Soy Park Jung Soo ¿te acuerdas de mí?-

-¿Jung Soo?- Dijo Shao en tono muy alto y su voz se quebró. Era aquel chico, su amigo de la infancia del que no sabía nada desde hacía 12 años, pero al que recordaba constantemente. Precisamente había estado pensando en buscarlo y retomar el contacto –¿En serio eres tú?- ella no podía creerlo y tenía que asegurarse.

-Si Shao, soy yo- contestó el chico al otro lado de la línea y sonrió -¿Cómo has estado?- agregó con naturalidad.

-B…Bien, pero ¿dónde conseguiste mi número?- preguntó ella.

- contacte a tus padres, por alguien del trabajo, y ellos me dieron tu número- y rápidamente añadió –espero que no te moleste-

-¡¿Mis padres?!- Shao estaba completamente sorprendida, y al notar el tono precavido de su amigo de infancia en la última frase agregó –no me molesta en absoluto, es una sorpresa muy agradable- rió levemente –y tu ¿Qué me cuentas?-

-He estado trabajando mucho, aunque ahora estoy en vacaciones- respondió aliviado el muchacho –por eso he insistido tanto en llamarte, me gustaría que nos reuniéramos- terminó.

-¡Claro!- dijo Shao emocionada –de hecho estoy en Corea-

-Sería increíble reunirnos todos otra vez- dijo Jung Soo alegre -¿qué te parece entonces vernos la otra semana?- preguntó el -¿Dónde estás quedándote?

-Estoy en la casa de Suni y Hee- y agregó –mis padres me dieron unas vacaciones para mí y mis amigas, de hecho, también me gustaría presentártelas-

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?- respondió él e insistió -¿la otra semana entonces?-

Shao rió y dijo -¡Sí! La otra semana, me aseguraré de decirles a las chicas-

Se despidieron muy alegremente y Shao, quien había salido de la habitación mientras hablaba por teléfono, regresó para acostarse en su cama con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, durmió feliz y se despertó aún más, lo primero que hizo fue decirles al par de hermanas lo que había sucedido y animarlas para que ellas también fueran.

-Era Jung Soo, y quería saber de mí y que nos viéramos- sonrió -¡Ustedes tienen que venir para que estemos juntos todos otra vez!-

-¡Genial!- exclamó Suni

-Me encantaría- dijo Hee.

Al rato las japonesas se despertaron y mientras desayunaban Shao les dijo

-Un amigo de la infancia, de Suni, Hee y mío me hablo anoche- tomo un poco de jugo de naranja –quedamos de vernos la otra semana y pues quisiera presentarle también a ustedes- sonrió.

-Amigo de la infancia…- repitió Chise mirando a Shao sospechosamente –¡Claro! Me gustaría conocerlo-

Shao rió –Si, ** O**- repitió Shao viendo cuáles eran las intenciones de su amiga, aunque creyó haberse sonrojado con las insinuaciones de Chise.

-Hablando de eso- interrumpió Suzume –Me encantaría conocerlo, pero tendría que ser un día diferente al martes-

-¿Acaso tienes algo planeado para ese día?- preguntó Tamiko mientras mordía una tostada con mermelada

-Voy a conocer a un chico- y encogió los hombros como si no fuera gran cosa, aunque a decir verdad ella ya estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

Todas las chicas quedaron sorprendidas y quien habló fue Chise

-Ya se me hacía que el que te quedaras en tu laptop debía tener una razón-

-Sí, lo conocí en un chat, resulto ser un chico increíble y es coreano, entonces…- pero Suzume se sintió chiquita ante las miradas de sus amigas

Entonces Akane interrumpió con un comentario que tal vez nadie esperaba de ella

-Genial, después de conocerlo deberías invitarlo algún día- y fue ahora ella la que estuvo bajo la mirada de sus amigas y replicó -¿qué tiene de malo? Siempre y cuando no resulte un loco de internet, será bueno conocer más gente por acá-

Al parecer nadie tuvo nada más que decir, sólo se escucharon más risas y otros comentarios casuales entre las chicas, era viernes y estaba por llegar una semana inesperada.

* * *

Gracias por leer! volveré pronto! ^^

Recuerden Reviews, mensajes y comentarios :)


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

Ese día Akane estaba de muy buen humor y, aunque era algo fuera de lo normal, no sabía cuál era la razón; a decir verdad no creía que hubiera una, debido a eso les propuso a las chicas que fueran esa noche a bailar.

-¿Qué les parece si salimos todas esta noche?- dijo Akane -¿Cómo les pareció el lugar donde fueron la otra vez?- le preguntó a Tamiko.

-Estuvo genial- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo no iba a estar genial si hasta conseguiste un chico?- dijo Suzume riendo.

-No lo digo por eso- dijo Tamiko sacando la lengua –la verdad el lugar y la música eran geniales.

-Debo decir que estoy de acuerdo- interrumpió Chise –me gustaría volver.

Entonces todas las chicas acordaron ir al club al que habían ido antes, el "Club Spy".

Sin embargo aún era temprano, así que Chise salió de la casa y fue hacia Mouse & Rabbit, más por costumbre que por cualquier otra razón. Cuando llegó allí, no se quedó fuera mirando el interior del café, sino que se sentó un rato en una banca cercana, cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba música, alcanzó a quedarse dormida por unos 15 minutos; cuando abrió los ojos vio pasar un auto, dentro había alguien con el cabello color rosa.

-Ese debió ser Yesung- dijo en voz suave un poco dormida –un momento… me quedé dormida y NO LO VI, ¡AISH!- dio un suspiro, rió y regresó a la casa; en la puerta, Chise se encontró con Akane quien salía de la casa con un libro nuevo en la mano, se saludaron y cada una siguió su camino.

Por otra parte, Akane fue al parque a leer un rato, el día estaba soleado y ella no podía estar de mejor humor. Caminó hasta allí despacio y sin preocuparse de nada, llegó al parque y se sentó a leer hasta el medio día.

Yesung había ido un par de horas a Mouse & Rabbit, pero como después debía ir a Why Style se fue en auto, pues se le estaba haciendo tarde y tenía que recoger unas cosas que había olvidado en la casa de Super Junior. De camino, cuando iba en el auto, vio pasar a aquella chica con la que se había encontrado hacía días en el parque.

~Podría saludarla~ pensó ~pero ya se me hizo tarde~ recordó mientras miraba su reloj.

Vio que la chica se dirigía al parque, así que pensó en pasar por allí después y buscarla, con suerte podría verla otra vez.

Al llegar a la casa, Yesung se encontró con Donghae quien lo estaba buscando pues quería comprar unos lentes de sol para usarlos cuando conociera a "Sparrow".

-Hyung, quiero uno de los lentes de tu última colección- le dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras -¿Cuáles crees que me hagan ver mejor?

Yesung rió y le dijo –Ven conmigo, busca unos que te gusten y te los regalo

-My hyung siempre tan generoso- dijo Donghae abrazándolo mientras salían de la casa.

Los jóvenes pasaron casi toda la tarde en la tienda, Yesung revisaba las cosas, atendía a los clientes y se tomaba fotos con las fans que nunca faltaban; mientras tanto, Donghae se probaba absolutamente todos los lentes del lugar, cuando Yesung decidió irse el fishy aún no se decidía entre unos lentes oscuros de marco grueso negro y unos también de marco negro pero con el lente azulado.

-Me gustan mucho los azules- dijo Donghae poniéndoselos –pero siento que me quedan mejor los negros- y cambió a estos mientras hablaba.

-Quédate con los negros- le dijo Yesung entonces miró su reloj y vio que ya eran las 4 de la tarde.

-AISH!- dijo en voz alta.

-¿Qué sucede hyung?- preguntó Donghae al ver esa reacción en su compañero.

-Quería pasar por el parque que queda cerca a Mouse & Rabbit- le contestó.

-Pues vamos- dijo Hae un poco desconcertado.

-Pero ya no creo encontrarla- dijo Yesung como absorto en sus pensamientos.

Donghae se quitó los lentes y miró a su hyung sorprendido -¿A quien ya no vas a encontrar?

Yesung regresó a sus sentidos y rápidamente le contestó –Nadie, nada, olvídalo, sólo estaba pensando en voz alta- y agregó –no hay ningún problema, regresemos a la casa pronto, antes de que Teuk se preocupe- empujo a Donghae aún con ambos lentes en la mano y salieron de la tienda.

Donghae se olvidó del asunto un par de horas después cuando llegaron a la casa y vio la cena que Siwon había preparado para todos.

La tarde pasó y las chicas se reunieron en la casa para arreglarse e irse al club. Las coreanas se aseguraban de llevar lo necesario en sus bolsos, Suzume aún no decidía como peinarse, Chise se probaba muchos zapatos, Tamiko no se decidía entre una blusa negra con apliques dorados y unos jeans o un vestido azul oscuro, Shao terminaba de vestirse y mientras tanto Akane terminaba de maquillarse.

-¿Están listas chicas?- preguntó Tamiko cuando al fin se decidió por el vestido

-Sí- dijo Chise bajando por las escaleras con unos botines de tacón

Lo mismo respondió el par de hermanas que estaban sentadas en la sala

-Sí, vamos- dijo Suzume quien había recogido su cabello en una cola alta

-¡Lista!- dijo Akane quien se ponía un poco más de brillo en los labios

Las chicas salieron de la casa, tomaron un par de taxis y llegaron al club. La música era agradable, no había demasiada gente (pero la suficiente para tener un buen ambiente) y los cocteles eran realmente deliciosos. Era una noche muy divertida, el grupo de amigas se reía, bailaba y hablaban entre ellas, todo era perfecto.

Entonces lo que Akane pensó que no era posible que pasara, sucedió…

Un grupo de chicos coreanos se acercaron a ellas para bailar, al principio fueron agradables y bailaron juntos varias canciones. Pero entonces se pusieron pesados y no querían dejar en paz a las chicas, estaban ebrios y no aceptaban un "no" por respuesta; fue entonces que uno de ellos, ante la negativa de Chise para acompañarlo fuera del club, se alteró:

-¡NOSOTROS PODEMOS HACER LO QUE QUERAMOS!- Gritó el joven.

Las chicas se asustaron y Akane, cambiando su estado de ánimo en menos de un segundo, fue la única que pudo reaccionar, se adelantó al resto de sus amigas y les hizo señas para que todas se fueran; antes de dar media vuelta e irse también ella, tomó su coctel azul y lo regó sobre el chico dándole después un puño en el estómago.

Las chicas salieron del club y, mientras tomaban un taxi, vieron como varios hombres de seguridad sacaban a aquel grupo del bar, todas subieron a un par de taxis y regresaron a su casa, una vez allí Akane habló:

-No quiero volver a saber nada de hombres coreanos- dijo seriamente –lo de ser descorteses y regar el café sobre la gente, es una cosa; pero atacarnos y gritar de esa forma, ¡No lo soporto!

Sus amigas ya estaban calmadas y no decían nada, ella subió las escaleras a su cuarto, a la mitad del camino volteó y les dijo

-No quiero conocer a ninguno de sus amigos- refiriéndose a Shao y a Suzume –y NUNCA quiero volver a ver a ningún Idol, y menos a ese del pelo rosado- terminó de subir las escaleras corriendo, dejando atrás las miradas atónitas de sus amigas y cerró la puerta de su habitación.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Super Junior NO me pertenece**

y una vez más las especificaciones

-...- Diálogo

~...~ Pensamiento

[...] Mensajes chat o texto

* * *

Capítulo. 10

Cuando Akane cerró la puerta de su habitación, lo único que dijo fue un –Malditos coreanos- en voz muy baja; para calmarse un poco se dio un baño largo, quería dejar de pensar en cómo esos _malditos_, como ahora se refería a ellos, le habían arruinado el día y su buen humor. Cuando salió del baño Tamiko aún no estaba en la habitación, apagó la luz y se puso a dormir mientras escuchaba música.

Se despertó más temprano de lo normal, se dio una ducha rápida, agarró el libro del día anterior y salió sin despertar ni decirle a nadie, caminó muy despacio hasta el parque, aún estaba molesta y, además, era de las personas que cuando empieza a odiar algo o a alguien no hay casi ninguna forma de hacerla cambiar de idea; en fin llegó al parque y se dedicó a leer calmadamente, era un día soleado pero no hacía tanto calor, había una suave brisa que jugaba con los cabellos de la japonesa, al cabo de varias horas, Akane empezaba a calmarse. Aunque no a cambiar su idea sobre los _malditos._

Eran las 10 de la mañana y Akane aún no había desayunado, dejó de leer y salió del parque en busca de un lugar donde pudiera comer algo, al dar unas cuantas vueltas y negarse a sí misma esa idea, el único lugar que veía cerca era "Mouse & Rabbit" pero definitivamente no había una sola parte de ella que quisiera ir allí.

-Un café y un muffin por favor- Le pidió Akane a Jong Jin

-Son 7.000 won- le respondió este con una cara amable –y aquí tiene su pedido- añadió

-Gomawo- dijo la japonesa mientras caminaba hacia una mesa en la esquina del lugar con su comida

~Menos mal no está aquel _maldito_ idol de pelo rosado~ recordaba claramente como Chise le había dicho que quien había regado su café sobre ella había sido un tal Yesung quien resultaba ser también junto con su hermano y sus padres dueño de ese café donde ella estaba ahora desayunando.

Akane disfrutó de su comida aunque a decir verdad comió bastante rápido ~sin embargo debo admitir que aquel _maldito_ tiene un café espectacular~ pensó mientras tomaba lo último que quedaba de su café; se levantó de la mesa y salió rápidamente por la puerta de nuevo hacia el parque, en el momento en que cruzó la esquina Yesung apareció del interior del local

-Ya revisé todo lo de adentro- le dijo a Jong Jin –Ahora si te ayudaré a atender a los clientes-

Entonces miró hacia afuera y vio a Akane, sólo la vió por un segundo y tuvo la intención de correr tras ella y hablarle, pero mientras lo pensaba…

-Annyeong, un café por favor- le dijo un joven con expresión de afán

-Son 4.000 won- le contestó Yesung perdiendo todas sus esperanzas –y aquí tiene su pedido- El joven agradeció y salió del local.

Tamiko se despertó sola en la habitación, se dio un baño y fue a la cocina, no parecía que alguna de las otras chicas estuviera despierta, como había sol decidió salir al patio de la casa con un vaso de té helado una manzana y unas galletas; se sentó en una silla que había allí y se quedó mirando al cielo donde las nubes hacían figuras y se movían lentamente. Entonces sin mayor razón recordó al chico que había conocido en su segundo día en Corea.

~¿Que estará haciendo? Sería interesante verlo… pero no hay forma~ Entonces mientras mordía un trozo de galleta volvió sobre sus pensamiento ~¿No hay forma? Tengo el número de su celular… podría llamarlo…no creo que sea tan mala idea~ tomó otra galleta y la mordió con impaciencia ~¿Y si no se acuerda de mí?... pero bueno, no pierdo nada con intentar~

Tamiko sacó su teléfono del bolsillo derecho de sus shorts negros y de su bolsillo trasero sacó su billetera, dentro de esta un papelito un poco arrugado con un número escrito, respiró profundo y marcó el número.

-Hyuk! Apúrate que se nos está haciendo tarde para ir a desayunar al restaurante que querías- gritó Dongahe asomándose a la habitación donde el rubio se ponía una camiseta azul oscura sin soltar su teléfono.

-Lo siento Hae, ya estoy listo, vamos- le respondió este

-¿Qué te sucede Hyuk? Estos días has estado muy pensativo y no sueltas tu celular ni para dormir- le preguntó el pelimarrón mientras entraban a un restaurante muy agradable y se sentaban en una mesa para dos.

Donghae recordaba lo que "Sparrow" le había comentado sobre su amiga y el idol, y seguía inseguro sobre si era su compañero y sobre si estaría bien.

Al no obtener respuesta replicó –sabes que me lo puedes decir-

Eunhyuk lo miró a través de los lentes de sol que llevaba puestos y le dijo a Donghae lo que había estado pensando los últimos días

-¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre una chica que conocí?- Donghae asintió

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que le había dado mi número?- Donghae asintió una vez más ansioso por saber que había sucedido para que el rapero estuviera tan afectado por eso

-Pues, no lo entiendo, si tiene mi número y parecía haberle agradado ¿Por qué no me ha llamado en todos estos días?-

Donghae estaba muy sorprendido, no se le había ocurrido que esa fuera la razón, sin embargo se sintió aliviado de que no hubiera pasado nada malo; además si no habían hablado, él no podía ser el idol de la amiga de "Sparrow". Dongahe respiró con calma, le dio una palmada en la espalda al rubio y le dijo

-Tranquilo, seguramente llamará, solo que no está segura- agregó una sonrisa al final y se alegro cuando el otro le respondió también con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, espero que llame, me gustaría que la vieras- y rió

Los desayunos que habían ordenado llegaron y comieron alegremente, pagaron y salieron. A unas cuantas cuadras del restaurante el celular de Eunhyuk sonó, era una llamada de un número desconocido.

-Annyeong!- contestó rápidamente, pero no escuchó nada del otro lado –Annyeong?- repitió pero esta vez como preguntando.

-Annyeong- dijo la voz de una chica –no sé si te acuerdas de mí pero… soy Tamiko, la chica del club-

-Si, me acuerdo de ti- dijo Eunhyuk sonriendo, por lo que Dongahe entendió de qué trataba todo -¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien, he pasado días muy buenos- le respondió la japonesa –pero me estaba preguntando…- se detuvo un momento –si estabas ocupado, o si podríamos hacer algo hoy-

Eunhyuk quedó mudo, no sabía que responder, miró a Donghae y le dijo lo que Tamiko le había dicho

Donghae dudaba entre que fuera o no una buena idea entonces le dijo

-Acepta, yo te acompaño y cuando te encuentres con ella, me voy-

Eunhyuk asintió y contestó rápidamente

-Ok ¿Dónde nos vemos?- y preguntó -¿Te parece bien el parque del río Hangang?-

-Perfecto- dijo Tamiko -¿te queda bien a la una?-

-Si- dijo Eunhyuk mirando su reloj

-Entonces hasta más tarde- se despidió Tamiko

-Bye!- respondió Eunhyuk

* * *

Gracias por leer, no olviden los comments y reviews :D


	11. Chapter 11

Un poco de preámbulo porque ahora si se viene con toda :D ;)

**Disclaimer: Super Junior NO me pertenece**

y una vez más las especificaciones

-...- Diálogo

~...~ Pensamiento

[...] Mensajes chat o texto

* * *

Capítulo 11

Era mediodía del sábado, el sol estaba brillando con fuerza y no había ninguna nube en el cielo, la mañana luminosa se estaba convirtiendo en un día caluroso, que daría paso a una tarde bochornosa y a una noche en la que sería difícil dormir; Tamiko se había dado un baño ligero, pues había quedado de verse con aquel chico que había conocido en el bar y, aunque no tuviera ninguna intención, le gustaba verse bien siempre que salía a la calle, más aún si iba a encontrarse con alguien.

Una vez salió del baño y estuvo lista, bajó y un segundo antes de salir se encontró con Shao

-¿Vas a salir? ¿No almorzarás con nosotras?- le pregunto esta

-No- respondió Tamiko –quiero dar una vuelta y veré si como algo por fuera-.

-Ok- dijo Shao caminando hacia la cocina, antes de entrar se volteó y preguntó – ¿Sabes algo de Akane? No la he visto en toda la mañana-.

-Cuando me desperté ya no estaba en la habitación, no se a donde habrá ido- respondió la chica de ojos verdes encogiéndose de hombros.

Tamiko salió de la casa, caminó unos cuantos metros y tomó un taxi que la llevaría al parque donde tenía su cita. Al llegar se sentó en una banca desde la que se tenía una vista espectacular, esperó un par de minutos y entonces su teléfono sonó.

-Annyeong! Acabo de llegar, ¿dónde estás?- le dijo una voz que sonaba muy emocionada.

-Estoy en una banca por el lado sur del parque- le contestó ella y se levantó de su lugar.

-¡Ya te vi! Voy para allá- dijo mientras levantaba un brazo, acción que Tamiko vio y repitió al reconocerlo, entonces colgaron y él se acercó a ella.

-Annyeong!- dijo él mientras se arreglaba la camisa.

-Annyeong- le contestó ella.

-¿Llevas mucho esperando?- le preguntó el chico.

-En absoluto, acabo de llegar- dijo Tamiko con una sonrisa.

Eunhyuk sintió vibrar su teléfono, lo cual era la señal de que Donghae se había ido, sonrió para sus adentros y junto con Tamiko recorrieron el parque mientras hablaban de muchas cosas.

-Suponía que eras de Japón, ¿En qué parte vives?- preguntó después de que Tamiko le dijo que era japonesa.

-En Sapporo, vivo con una amiga- y de su celular le mostró a Eunhyk una foto de Shao -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Vives sólo?- preguntó.

-No, vivo con unos amigos, son como mi familia- tuvo el impulso de mostrarle a Tamiko una foto con todos los chicos de Super Junior, pero pensó que tal vez no sería buena idea –lo siento, no tengo una foto de ellos aquí- y rió.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que son personas geniales.

Compraron un helado y siguieron caminando por el parque, antes de que se dieran cuenta estaba anocheciendo; mientras hablaban y caminaban ambos se miraban el uno al otro y en un momento de descuido, Tamiko se tropezó, Eunhyuk evitó que cayera sosteniéndola de la cintura y al ayudarla a ponerse en pie acercó su rostro al de ella.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo suavemente.

-Sí, no hay de qué preocuparse- Tamiko se sonrojó.

Entonces Eunhyuk cayó en cuenta de cómo pintaba esa situación y también se sonrojó.

-Tal vez deberíamos sentarnos un momento- dijo él señalando una banca.

-Buena idea- dijo ella riendo nerviosamente y fingiendo mirar distraídamente a otro lado.

Se sentaron y quedaron en silencio un rato, Eunhyuk trataba de no mirar a Tamiko y dirigía su vista al cielo, la japonesa, por otra parte, fijaba sus ojos verdes de vez en cuando sobre el coreano para luego mirar rápidamente a otro lado; todo el tiempo Tamiko se había estado repitiendo en su mente ~No te vas a enamorar, no te vas a enamorar… pero es muy lindo… ¡No te vas a enamorar!~ Entonces Eunhyuk suspiró y se giró hacia ella, la miró fijamente y abrió su boca para decir algo…

_Riiing Riing_

En ese preciso momento sonó el celular de Tamiko, Eunhyuk le indicó que contestara y ella lo hizo un poco aliviada, un poco frustrada.

-Tamiko, te necesitamos, no sabemos nada de Akane y vamos a salir a buscarla ¿puedes venir rápido?- Shao tomó aire –Onegai- terminó.

La fantasía de Tamiko se acabó, su amiga estaba desaparecida, tenía que volver a la casa y ayudar a buscarla -Voy para allá- Colgó y acto seguido le dijo a Eunhyuk -Miane… debo irme algo pasó con mis amigas.

-Claro- dijo el chico –déjame llevarte- terminó.

La japonesa sonrió y asintió, caminaron rápidamente hacia la calle donde tomaron un taxi, mientras llegaban a la casa de Suni y Hee, Tamiko llamó varias veces al celular de Akane, pero no obtenía respuesta; llegaron a la casa, Tamiko le agradeció a Eunhyuk y se despidió, el taxi avanzó una vez que ella entró a la casa.

-¡Ya llegué!- grito mientras entraba -¿han sabido algo?- preguntó una vez que Suzume entraba por la puerta de atrás.

-Nada aún- dijo la otra chica –Suni fue con Shao a la librería, Hee con Chise al parque de aquí cerca, yo me quedaré aquí para cuando regrese, pero te necesitábamos para que fueras por los lados de la casa.

-¡Claro! Si algo sucede, hablamos- dijo Tamiko saliendo de la casa.

-Hyung, tomemos un descanso- Dijo Jong Jin a su hermano.

-Creo que aprovecharé y daré una vuelta por el parque- respondió Yesung tomando unos lentes de sol de debajo del mostrador y saliendo por la puerta de la cocina de Mouse & Rabbit.

~Vamos, vamos, ella todavía estará allí~ se repetía el chico de cabello rosa mientras caminaba apresuradamente hacia el interior del parque y miraba atentamente a todas partes.

Podría parecer algo loco, de hecho, él muchas veces se lo había dicho a sí mismo, pero simplemente aquella chica que había visto en ese parque había llamado demasiado su atención; luego resultaba que a su dongsaeng, Siwon, le interesaba una chica que ella parecía conocer y, por una broma del maknae, había terminado con una foto de las chicas en su celular, aunque su intención había sido eliminarla, cuando vio en la foto a aquella chica de cabello oscuro, optó por guardarla. Había veces en las que se descubría mirando la foto y tratando de descubrir que era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención de esa chica, en un primer momento había creído que era porque se parecía a su amor platónico y actriz preferida, pero luego de pensarlo más detenidamente, la verdad ya ni siquiera les encontraba la más mínima semejanza.

Yesung llegó al centro del parque y rodeó varias veces el lago central del lugar, deteniéndose en algunos lugares porque creía verla y entonces cuando miraba con más cuidado veía que sólo era una chica cualquiera, regresaba más cerca del lago y seguía con su recorrido, después de un rato sus esperanzas se acabaron y decidió regresar a Mouse & Rabbit, de todas formas había gastado ya bastante tiempo; entonces su teléfono sonó

-Hyung, ¿de camino puedes comprar algo de fruta? Ya no tenemos manzanas- le dijo Jong Jin.

-No hay problema- contestó Yesung y giró hacia la derecha para pasar por el mercado donde hacía las compras para el café. Caminaba despacio y un poco desilusionado de no haber encontrado a la chica, suspiró cuando llegó al puesto de frutas.

-Una docena de manzanas por favor- le dijo a la vendedora y le dio el dinero.

-Aquí tienes- le dijo dándole las manzanas en una bolsa y lo que sobraba del dinero.

Yesung sonrió y decidió dar una vuelta por el mercado, cuando estaba a punto de salir, en un puesto de libros usados, vio a la chica que había estado buscando y se acercó a ella en el momento que dejaba el puesto con un libro en sus manos.

-Annyeong!- le dijo Yesung quitándose los lentes unos cuantos pasos atrás de ella.

Akane giró y cuando vio a aquel chico de cabello rosa y ojos negros no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada asesina, voltear y seguir su camino.

-Annyeong!- repitió Yesung acercándose más -¿Eres la chica del parque cierto? Miane, no me había podido disculpar por lo del café- dijo mientras seguía caminando para no quedarse atrás.

Akane suspiró y le dijo –Ok está bien, ahora ¿me puedes dejar en paz?- y camino aún más rápido.

~ ¿Qué sucede con ella?~ se preguntó Yesung y encogiendo los hombros dio media vuelta, dejó que se fuera y él regresó a Mouse & Rabbit.

Akane regresó al parque, eran ya cerca de las 3 de la tarde, se sentó a leer, pero después de un rato no pudo concentrarse, tenía mucha hambre; había comprado algo de fruta en el mercado, se la había comido mientras leía pero aún tenía hambre, y más aún no quería volver todavía a la casa.

Decidió tomar un taxi e ir a MyongDong, allí comería algo y luego ya sería bastante tarde y regresaría a la casa. Llegó al distrito y fue a un local de hamburguesas, mientras esperaba que la sirvieran y se la comía, sumando el tiempo que había demorado en ir allí, ya eran más de las 6 de la tarde cuando salió de MyongDong, dado que aún no tenía muchas ganas de regresar, tomo un bus de regreso para hacer más tiempo.

~Creo que descansaré mientras llego a casa~ pensó Akane y cerró los ojos… cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de donde estaba, miró en el mapa del autobús y vio que se había pasado 5 paradas, decidió bajarse en la siguiente y devolverse, no había nada más que pudiera hacer, después de todo, hasta su celular se había quedado sin batería.

Cuando bajó del bus vio a unas cuantas chicas a un par de cuadras gritando _Oppa! Oppa!_ Mientras tomaban fotos, ~Malditos Idols~ y se sentó en el paradero a esperar el bus para ir a casa.

* * *

Gracias por leer, no olviden los comments y reviews :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Super Junior NO me pertenece**

y una vez más las especificaciones

-...- Diálogo

~...~ Pensamiento

[...] Mensajes chat o texto

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12.

Habían pasado ya más de 20 minutos y aún no pareciera que el autobús fuera a llegar. Akane empezó a pensar en irse en un taxi y pagarle cuando llegara a la casa, ya era bastante tarde y no soportaba ni un minuto más los gritos de aquellas chicas; mientras se decidía para levantarse del paradero hacia la otra calle y tomar un taxi, de pronto las chicas dejaron de gritar ~Se habrán ido ya esos _malditos_~ suspiró y empezó a caminar.

Un auto pitó detrás de ella e hizo que se sobresaltara, volteó y vio al conductor, un joven de cabello rosa y ojos oscuros que le indicaba con la mano que se acercara, Akane reconoció al _maldito_ del parque y siguió con su camino, el auto la alcanzó y se detuvo unos cuantos pasos delante de ella, el joven asomó su cabeza por la ventana.

-Annyeong! ¿Para dónde vas? si te parece podría llevarte- Le dijo.

Increíblemente Akane pensó en la posibilidad de irse en el auto ~llegaría a casa (o por lo menos estaría más cerca), pero por el otro lado, estaría con _el maldito_ y de todas formas no lo conocía, podría no ser tan buena idea~ entonces otro pensamiento cruzó su mente ~al fin y al cabo es un Idol, probablemente no haga nada tan malo y si lo hiciera por lo menos no pasaría desapercibido~

Aún debatiendo con ella misma, cerró los puños con fuerza.

-Al parque de la otra vez- respondió un poco ruda.

-Ok, sube- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

Akane respiro profundo y se acerco al auto, dudó un poco antes de abrir la puerta, pero finalmente se subió, abrochó su cinturón y el auto se puso en marcha.

~ ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porqué no te negaste? debiste haber tenido más fuerza de voluntad y haberte negado... pero estarías aún esperando un taxi para llegar a casa y ya es tarde... deja de decirte eso son puras excusas... ¿porque siempre terminas haciendo lo contrario de lo que piensas?~ Akane miraba por la ventana mientras seguía divagando las mismas ideas cuando Yesung la interrumpió

-Mi nombre es Kim Jong Woon, creo que nunca pude pedirte las disculpas adecuadas por haber regado mi café- dijo él aprovechando el semáforo en rojo -Espero que pueda arreglar cualquier mala impresión que hayas tenido sobre mi...- Yesung se dio cuenta que no sabía el nombre de la chica -¿Podría saber tu nombre?

Cuando Akane se giró para dedicarle una mirada fría, se encontró con la sonrisa del coreano y sintió que en ese momento todo su odio había disminuido un poco.

-Kuroda, Akane Kuroda- dijo ella sin cambiar su expresión un poco pensativa.

Yesung sonrió para sí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo se percató de que ella no había dicho nada respecto al asunto con el café -Akane-shii- y se acercó a ella -Gomenasai... discúlpame por haber regado mi café sobre tu ropa- El semáforo había vuelto a estar en verde y Yesung arrancó.

Akane no le respondía nada y tampoco había dicho nada más, había un silencio incómodo en el auto y Yesung comenzaba a sentirse mal. Al estar cerca del parque se detuvo y antes de que Akane se bajara le dijo -¿Estás segura que te quedas aquí?

Akane asintió con la cabeza y bajó del auto, cerró la puerta con fuerza y caminó rápido hacia la casa, llegó y se encontró con Suzume, sólo con verla supo que estaba muy preocupada, se disculpó con ella y llamaron al resto de las chicas para que regresaran.

Una vez estaban todas juntas Akane se disculpó y les explico la situación, omitiendo entrar en detalles sobre su regreso a casa luego de haberse pasado de la parada del autobús; sus amigas sabían que en ocasiones Akane podía actuar de manera mucho más impulsiva y radical de lo que podría parecer, cuando ya se aseguraron que todo estuviera bien, se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones.

~Está más molesta de lo que creía~ pensaba Yesung mientras veía a Akane alejarse del auto; entonces lentamente avanzó detrás de la japonesa, cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo rio -Si los demás me vieran, dirían que precisamente por esto es que tengo el aura de un asesino- se dijo para sí mismo. Vio a Akane entrar a una casa y puso atención a la dirección, giró y se fue hacia la casa de SuJu, cuando llegó se encontró con todos su amigos reunidos en la sala.

-Yesung-Shii te demoraste un poco más en salir de la estación de radio- lo saludó el líder

-Tuve que hacer una pequeña desviación en mi camino- dijo sin darle mayor importancia, se sentó junto a Ryewook.

-¿Qué sucede Wookie, porqué estamos reunidos?-

-No lo sé Hyung, Tukie Hyung nos dijo que quería decirnos algo, pero no nos ha dicho de que se trata- respondió la jirafa encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces Leeteuk se paró frente a todos y dijo -Sé que deben estar preguntándose para que los reuní, pues hay algo que sucedió y quiero compartirlo con ustedes para que me acompañen- Algunos miraron al líder con preocupación y éste al verlos se apresuró a decir -No es nada grave- rió y siguió -Después de más de 10 años, volví a hablar con una amiga de la infancia y me encontraré con ella la otra semana.

-Es como una película- dijo Sungmin -te reencontrarás con ella y descubrirán que se aman- agregó como si estuviera declamando un poema.

Algunos de los miembros rieron, el ángel hizo lo mismo y continuó con su historia -Sucede que ella está aquí en Seúl de vacaciones con unas amigas, y pensamos que podría ser una buena idea reunirnos no sólo los dos sino también con ellas, y yo quería que ustedes fueran conmigo-

Los SuJu se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que su líder les estaba diciendo y entonces Siwon habló con calma -Estás seguro que no hay ningún problema con la compañía, y ¿Que todo está bien con estar con ellas?

El ángel rió y les dijo -hablé con nuestro productor y dijo que estaba bien siempre y cuando nos reuniéramos en una de las casas de la compañía, según ellos eso atraerá menos atención.

Los chicos se miraron y le dijeron a su líder que con gusto irían con él.

Leeteuk sonrió -¿Les parece bien hacerlo el jueves? o ¿alguno ya tiene planes ese día?-

Todos aceptaron hacerlo el jueves, además así tendrían tiempo para preparar todo, pues habían estado de acuerdo en que, ya que iban a ser de anfitriones, debían preparar la casa y hacer algo de comer para las invitadas y sobre todo para "el amor de infancia de Teukie" como llamaban Kyuhyun y Minnie a aquella chica que no conocían.

El domingo no sucedió nada fuera de lo común, las chicas durmieron hasta tarde, estuvieron en casa viendo películas. El lunes todas acompañaron a Suzume a comprar la ropa que iba a usar al día siguiente, cuando iba a encontrarse con aquel chico misterioso de internet; aprovechando la ocasión las otras chicas también comprarían ropa para cuando conocieran al amigo de Shao, estaban muy entretenidas buscando y probándose toda la ropa que les gustaba.

Pasaron todo el día hasta tarde en la noche comprando zapatos, faldas, pantalones, sweaters, y cuando regresaron a su casa, en la noche estaban muy cansadas, sólo Suzume no fue a dormir de inmediato, se conectó para hablar con "Crumble" y confirmar el encuentro del siguiente día.

[Si te soy sincera, estoy ansiosa por el encuentro de mañana] le escribió ella.

[Yo también, pero estoy seguro de que todo va a salir bien] respondió él.

Suzume se tranquilizó bastante y antes de despedirse le dijo [Myong Dong... ¿nos encontramos para almorzar?]

[¡Seguro! pero... ¿Cómo nos reconoceremos?] Quiso saber él.

[Estaré vestida de morado] le aseguró ella pensando en el hermoso vestido que había comprado esa tarde.

[Perfecto, yo tendré lentes oscuros y una chaqueta azul oscura] respondió a su vez el bailarín.

Se despidieron, Suzume tardó un poco en dormir pues estaba mucho más ansiosa de lo que le había dicho a "Crumble" y mucho más emocionada de lo que podría admitir...

Finalmente se quedó dormida y cuando abrió los ojos ya eran las 9 de la mañana del martes. Se levantó, desayunó algo ligero, se dio un baño, se puso el vestido morado que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas ~definitivamente el morado es mi color~ pensó Suzume riendo; se despidió de sus amigas quienes le desearon suerte y salió de la casa.

Tomó un taxi, llegó a Myong Dong hacia el medio día, caminó lentamente hacia la pastelería, sentado en una banca frente a ésta vio a un chico de pelo marrón con lentes oscuros y una chaqueta azul con apliques metálicos, respiró profundo y se acercó lo suficiente para saludar sin alzar mucho la voz.

-Annyeong! ¿Crumble?-

* * *

Gracias por leer, no olviden los comments y reviews :D

_...Si hay alguien de Brasil leyendo, disfruten el SS5! ^^_


	13. Chapter 13

Miane~  
Ya sé que me demoré bastante con este capítulo... pero bueno espero que lo que va a pasar valga la pena la espera ;)

**Disclaimer: Super Junior NO me pertenece**

Especificaciones

-...- Diálogo

~...~ Pensamiento

[...] Mensajes chat o texto

* * *

Capítulo 13.

-Annyeong! ¿Crumble?- Dijo Suzume lo bastante cerca del muchacho pelimarrón.

Donghae giró y se encontró con una chica de ojos oscuros y cabello rojizo, ondulado y a la cintura. Sonrió y la saludo sin quitarse los lentes esperando saber si lo reconocería o no, entonces una suave brisa sopló y fue él quien sintió que conocía a la chica.

~Esta chica, huele como... fresas y kiwi... me recuerda algo... o alguien~ entonces recordó ~La chica que vi el otro día en la pastelería, huele exactamente como ella~

- ¿De casualidad no nos habíamos visto antes?- preguntó mientras se levantaba y se quitaba las gafas. Suzume lo miró fijamente, y aunque no estaba segura, negó con la cabeza, entonces Donghae rio y mientras se rascaba la cabeza dijo -Supongo que me equivoque.

-¡AH!- Dijo Suzume lo bastante alto para que algunas personas voltearan a verla y entonces Donghae volvió a ponerse los lentes -¡Ya sé quién eres!- Dongahe suspiró en espera de que la chica le dijera que era famoso, pero lo que dijo fue -Si, si nos hemos visto, el otro día aquí mismo, tu llevabas un pastel y chocamos sin darnos cuenta- y sonrió sin decir nada más. Donghae volvió a reír y se relajó del todo, entonces volvió a quitarse los lentes y se dispuso a caminar al lado de la chica.

-Tienes razón, ya me acuerdo, ese pastel en verdad estaba delicioso- dijo él cuando comenzaron a caminar entre las tiendas -si te soy sincero, no me gustan mucho las cosas dulces, pero ese pastel es de mis favoritos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Creo que en eso somos bastante diferentes- y Suzume hizo como si reflexionara seriamente -por mi parte me encantan los dulces- y rió, entonces pensó en algo -Si no te gustan los dulces, ¿porqué tu nombre es "Crumble"?

Donghae se encogió de hombros -Es que cuando estaba pensando en el nombre de usuario mi amigo estaba comiendo un plato de crumble... y como no se me ocurría nada…

-Yo siempre pensé que era tu postre favorito o algo así- ambos rieron y se sentaron en una banca que daba la espalda a las tiendas del distrito y daba una vista espectacular del lugar -Entonces... ¿cuál es tu nombre de verdad?- preguntó Suzume.

-Lee Donghae- respondió el chico y tras ver que Suzume no cambiaba su expresión le preguntó -¿Y el tuyo?

-Suzume Tsutomu - respondió ella.

Dongahe se levantó de la banca y extendiendo su mano hacia ella le dijo -Un placer conocerte Suzume shi-

Suzume sonrió y se sonrojó levemente al verse reflejada en los ojos del coreano, los cuales la miraban fijamente, Suzume tomo la mano del chico y asintió con la cabeza.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron hablando sobre las cosas que les gustaban y disgustaban a cada uno, sobre sus familias, sus amigos... a lo que Donghae inició...

-A decir verdad tengo un mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde hace varios años y prácticamente nos la pasamos todo el tiempo juntos, hasta en la mayor parte de nuestros trabajos estamos los dos.

Suzume inmediatamente pensó en sus amigas y especialmente en Chise, después de todo fue a quien había conocido primero y, aunque consideraba a todas como sus mejores amigas, Chise era muy especial, así que dijo -Te entiendo, yo también tengo una amiga muy especial para mí y siempre tratamos de tener tiempo para vernos, aunque a veces no es tan fácil- Suzume suspiró y preguntó -Dijiste que incluso en el trabajo están juntos, ¿Qué hacen?

Donghae no estaba seguro de querer responder esa pregunta, aunque amaba a las ELFs siempre había querido conocer a una chica y que ella lo conociera como Lee Donghae, no como Donghae de Super Junior o el actor de doramas; así que pensó un poco la respuesta pues tampoco quería mentir, sobre todo si estaba involucrando a Eunhyuk -Trabajamos con varias personas en cosas de entretenimiento- fue la respuesta que dio.

-¡Genial!- dijo Suzume -Nosotras aún estamos estudiando, terminando la universidad... aunque la verdad no sé muy bien que voy a hacer cuando la termine.

Donghae volvió a sonreir y tomando la mano de Suzume le preguntó -¿Qué te parece si por ahora vamos a comer algo?

-Me parece una estupenda idea- dijo Suzume fingiendo estar seria, a lo que ambos chicos rieron.

Ambos se levantaron del asiento y Donghae marcó un número, dijo algunas cosas en coreano entre las que Suzume solo entendió 'Hyung' 'Miane' 'Gomawo' y al final un 'just lunch' en inglés.

Suzume siguió al chico hasta la calle donde tomaron un taxi -¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó la japonesa entre curiosa y un poco preocupada.

-Si no te molesta, vamos a mi casa... Quiero prepararte la comida- Donghae sonrió al ver el tinte rosado en las mejillas de la chica y aclaró - no te preocupes, solo vamos a cocinar y a comer.

El taxi se detuvo frente a una inmensa casa a las afueras de Seúl, era de tres pisos y un jardín enorme, a la entrada había una reja que separaba el jardín de la calle, Donghae bajó primero y sostuvo la puerta para Suzume mientras ella salía del taxi.

-¿Esta es tu casa?- preguntó Suzume sorprendida por lo que a su parecer era una mansión más que una casa -¿Todo esto sólo para tu amigo y tú?

Donghae rió mientras ingresaba una serie de números en un panel para abrir la reja -vivo con varios amigos, así que necesitamos una casa grande- Le indicó a Suzume que lo siguiera a través del hermoso jardín y una vez frente a la puerta exclamó -¡bienvenida!- mientras le abría y hacía una seña a Suzume para entrar.

Ella lo hizo y al cerrarse la puerta preguntó -¿No seré una molestia para tus amigos?

A lo que el pelimarrón contestó -Hoy están ocupados, no llegarán hasta más tarde-

Suzume sintió un pequeño escalofrío al entender que estarían absolutamente solos y empezó a jugar con sus dedos pensando si lo mejor sería irse... aunque a decir verdad, y sin entender el porqué, ella se sentía segura estando con él, algo le decía que él no le haría nada malo, o algo que ella no quisiera.

La japonesa siguió al chico hasta la cocina y le dijo -bien, ¿qué cocinaremos?

-Yo cocinaré para ti, no te preocupes- Exclamo el chico sonriendo.

Suzume tomó uno de los delantales del lugar y en tono decidido respondió -Yo te ayudaré a cocinar-

Donghae suspiró y se rascó la cabeza dándose por vencido, tomó otro delantal y sacó varias ollas e ingredientes -A tu derecha hay un frasco, haremos pasta en salsa bechamel-

Suzume tomó el frasco y se lo dio sonriendo, en el momento de pasarlo, sus manos se tocaron levemente y Suzume sintió como se aceleraba su ritmo cardiaco, miró rápidamente a Donghae y alcanzó a ver como el desviaba la mirada manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa en su boca.

Siguieron cocinando mientras hablaban y bromeaban sobre diferentes cosas. Unos momentos después la salsa estaba lista, Donghae se la dio a probar a la chica, derramando un poco en su mejilla, por acto reflejo (y acostumbrado a las bromas con Eunhyuk) con su pulgar retiró la salsa de la mejilla de la japonesa y la lamió; al sentir el contacto de la mano en su rostro, Suzume se sonrojó, haciendo caer en cuenta a Donghae de lo que estaba haciendo, con lo cual él también se sonrojó y retiró en un instante su mano de su mejilla, la piel de la chica era suave y cálida.

A esto siguió un silencio durante el cual la pasta se cocinó, Suzume sirvió los platos y una copa de vino tinto para cada uno, Donghae puso la mesa y separó el asiento para que Suzume se sentara, antes de sentarse puso música muy suave para aligerar un poco el ambiente y disminuir el silencio.

-Itadakimasu!- dijo Suzume mientras tomaba los palitos y daba el primer bocado -Oishii!- exclamó -Está delicioso Donghae-kun- reiteró

- Puedes llamarme Donghae, o si quieres sólo Hae- y sonrió -además no me des todo el crédito, esta deliciosa comida también es obra tuya- y alzando la copa de vino agregó -Un brindis por habernos conocido y por un día espectacular.

Suzume tomó su copa de vino y asintió con la cabeza -Kanpai!- dijo

-Gun Bae!- respondió él.

Después de eso el silencio desapareció y comieron mientras hablaban y se conocían cada vez más. Cuando terminaron, Donghae llevó los platos a la cocina y fue a la sala con Suzume, allí ella observaba algunas fotos donde estaban todos los chicos.

-Se ve que todos son muy buenos amigos- dijo ella -y son bastantes- rio suavemente.

-Sí, es divertido vivir con todos ellos- dijo él acercándose a la japonesa -es como tener una familia muy grande.

Luego de eso vieron una película de comedia, puesto que a ninguno de los dos les gustan las películas de terror y querían mantener un ambiente alegre, por lo que tampoco eligieron un drama. Reían y hacían comentarios sobre los personajes y las situaciones, una vez terminada la película, Donghae llevó a Suzume hasta su casa y una vez ella entró y saludo al resto de las chicas les contó sobre su día.

-Es muy amable y muy guapo- dijo cuando Tamiko le preguntó cómo le había parecido el chico.

-Hablamos bastante sobre lo que nos gusta y lo que no, nos conocimos mejor- Suzume sonrió -y cuando fue hora de almorzar me llevó a su casa y juntos cocinamos una pasta deliciosa, luego vimos una película muy divertida- y Suzume sonrió aún más.

-¿Te gustó cierto?- preguntó Akane.

A lo que Suzume desvió la mirada y respondió -si, fue un gran día-

-No me refiero al día- dijo Akane aunque para todas hubiera sido obvio -me refiero al chico- y le dio a Suzume una mirada acusadora, la chica sintió como su cara se volvía de un rojo más fuerte que el de su cabello y rió nerviosamente.

-Vamos, no lo niegues, ni que no nos conociéramos- dijo Tamiko.

Suzume suspiró -Ok, si, me gustó... pero nos acabamos de conocer, así que no piensen nada raro.

Hablaron e hicieron más preguntas sobre la cita de Suzume, aunque por alguna razón ninguna preguntó por el nombre del chico. En la noche, las chicas se fueron a dormir, antes de despedirse, Shao les dijo -Recuerden que pasado mañana nos encontraremos con Jung Soo y sus amigos- dirigió una mirada entre seria y como si hiciera una pregunta a Akane.

-¡Esta bien! está bien, iré con ustedes, pero si hay algo que me moleste, en ese mismo instante me iré- dijo Akane.

-Por mi está bien- sonrió Shao y las demás chicas asintieron -entonces mañana confirmaré con él el lugar-

Se despidieron y cada una entró a su cuarto; el día siguiente las chicas lo dedicaron a ir de compras pues en las palabras de Tamiko (quien fue la de la idea) si iban a conocer a un grupo de chicos y al amigo de infancia de Shao, debían verse mejor que nunca.

-Bien chicos, acabo de confirmar con mi amiga, nos encontraremos mañana antes del medio día, ellas llegarán aquí- habían acordado verse en la casa de Suju y ya tenían todo planeado para pasar el día con las chicas; la idea era que llegaran antes de la hora del almuerzo para que hablaran y se conocieran, y así, a la hora de comer todos estuvieran mucho más cómodos.

-Ya quiero conocer al amor de Teukie Hyung- decía Sungmin mientras que el maknae asentía y le guiñaba un ojo.

-Nada de hacer algo raro mañana- dijo el líder temiendo perder su reputación con sus amigas y mirando a todos sus compañeros, todos asintieron y Kyuhyun y Ryewook respondieron con un -¡Si señor!- al unísono.

* * *

Gracias por leer, no olviden los comments y reviews :D


	14. Chapter 14

Espero que disfruten este capítulo bastante (guiño-guiño) y que les guste... y que se emocionen :D

**Disclaimer: Super Junior NO me pertenece**

Especificaciones

-...- Diálogo

~...~ Pensamiento

[...] Mensajes chat o texto

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14.

Era una mañana clara y despejada, los chicos de Super Junior se apresuraron para hacer el aseo de la casa, tener la comida preparada y estar listos; Leeteuk esperaba la llamada de Shao para avisar que ya iban en camino, antes de ésta, recibieron un mensaje del productor recordándoles que tuvieran cuidado y que los estarían llamando constantemente para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Por otro lado en la casa de Suni y Hee, ellas y las cinco japonesas también se alistaban para salir, terminaban de maquillarse mientras Suzume y Tamiko ponían en una caja el mousse de fresa que habían preparado para llevarles a los chicos con quienes se conocerían.

-Tengo la sensación de que va a ser un día bastante interesante y divertido- dijo Chise mientras revisaba su peinado en el espejo de la sala –A propósito- agregó –originalmente sólo iban a ir ustedes tres…- miró a las coreanas y a Shao –…y su amigo, ¿en qué momento resultamos yendo nosotras y los amigos de él?- y para terminar preguntó -¿estás segura que no arruinaremos un reencuentro romántico o algo por el estilo?

-Deja de decir cosas sin sentido- rio Shao -cuando le comenté que iría con mis amigas el dijo que también le gustaría que sus amigos estuvieran presentes.

-¿No somos bastantes como para reunirnos en su casa?- dijo Suzume.

-Pues fue él quien lo propuso y dijo que era el lugar perfecto- respondió Shao –Debe vivir en una casa bastante grande- las chicas rieron y salieron de la casa; cuatro de las chicas irían en el auto de las coreanas, las otras tres tomarían un taxi e irían justo detrás de ellas. Como ya sabían que la casa de Jung Soo quedaba a las afueras de Seúl y las coreanas vivían en Gangnam, Shao lo llamó cuando llevaban 30 minutos de camino y aún les faltaba 15 minutos más.

-Acabamos de pasar por el puente Haengju- hizo una pausa mientras el chico le decía algo al otro lado de la línea –si, en unos 20 o 30 minutos estaremos llegando- otra pausa - Shao dijo esos números mientras los anotaba en un trozo de papel –ya nos vemos- y colgó.

-Todo en orden chicas, ya están esperando por nosotras- les dijo tanto a quienes iban con ella en el auto como a las que iban en taxi y hablaban con ella por otro celular- cuando lleguemos, la puerta de entrada es automática, allí tendrán que bajarse del taxi, nosotras parquearemos allí también.

-…ya están bastante cerca, ¿hay buen tráfico?- preguntó Leeteuk e hizo silencio mientras su amiga contestaba –genial, si vienen en auto, la puerta de entrada necesita la clave, es - la chica al otro lado repitió los números, se despidieron y colgaron.

-Ya están por llegar, ¿todo en orden?- los chicos de SuJu se miraron y asintieron, mientras esperaban, algunos regresaron a sus habitaciones, Sungmin y Kyuhyun estaban sentados en la sala hablando entre ellos con un tono bastante sospechoso, de vez en cuando Ryewook se acercaba reía y volvía a la cocina. Leeteuk paseaba un poco ansioso por el comedor, la cocina, la sala, en unas cuantas ocasiones pegó su frente a la ventana del frente de la casa esperando ver llegar a sus amigas.

-Hyung, calmate, por más que mires por la ventana eso no hará que lleguen más rápido- dijo Sungmin y Kyuhyun soltó una leve risa.

-Ya pasaron 15 minutos desde que llamaron, deberían estar llegando- respondió Leeteuk sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

Siwon bajó las escaleras junto con Heechul quien preguntó –¿No deberíamos estar todos reunidos cuando lleguen? Es decir, para darles una bienvenida adecuada- Siwon secundó la idea y fue a llamar a Donghae, Eunhyuk y Kibum quienes estaban en sus habitaciones, Shindong y Ryewook salieron juntos de la cocina y Kangin y Hangeng entraron por la puerta del patio trasero, Yesung salió del baño pues había decidido alistarse después de haber hecho la limpieza.

Cuando este último bajaba las escaleras sonó el timbre que anunciaba que la reja externa había sido abierta, por las cámaras de seguridad Leeteuk vio por fin a sus amigas junto con las otras chicas acercarse a la puerta.

_Ding~Dong~_

-¿Estás segura que esta es la casa correcta?- preguntó Suzume una vez todas las chicas estaban juntas y caminaban dejando atrás las rejas de la entrada.

-Sí, aunque yo también estoy sorprendida de que el lugar sea tan grande- Dijo Shao mirando todas las cosas a su alrededor.

-No es por eso- Suzume negó con la cabeza y las otras chicas la miraron –Es que… yo ya he estado aquí- dijo sin quitar la expresión de asombro en su cara, la cual repitieron sus amigas ante aquella afirmación.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?- preguntó Tamiko.

-Hace dos días, fui a la casa de "Crumble"- mirando a su alrededor corrigió esta última frase –**vine** a su casa, ¡él vive aquí!.

-No me dirás ahora que ese "Crumble" y el amigo de Shao son la misma persona- dijo Tamiko.

-No- respondió Suzume -¿tu amigo se llama Jung Soo verdad?- miró a Shao quien asintió -"Crumble" en realidad se llama Lee Donghae, no hay forma de que sean la misma persona.

Al escuchar ese nombre Chise miró a su amiga -¿Lee Donghae?- la chica asintió y Chise pensó ~no puede ser _ese_ Donghae... es decir, el que me haya encontrado con Siwon y Akane con Yesung no quiere decir que Suzume se halla encontrado con Donghae...~ entonces a su mente regresó otro hecho ~ ¡un momento! Tamiko se encontró con un Lee Hyukjae... ¿podría ser Eunhyuk?~ y abrumada por esas ideas llegó una más a su ya alborotada cabeza ~el amigo de Shao, Suni y Hee... ¿Jung Soo?... ¡Leeteuk! no es posible... pero... ¿y si lo fuera?.

En ese momento las chicas llegaron a la puerta, y Akane dijo mientras tocaba el timbre –Será una coincidencia o te estás confundiendo Suzume, de cualquier forma hagamos esto rápido.

_Ding~Dong~_

Se escucharon unos pasos y la puerta se abrió, con una pequeña reverencia y un saludo fueron entrando Shao, Suni, Hee, Akane, Tamiko, Suzume y al final Chise quien al dirigir su mirada al joven que les había abierto la puerta no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos y decir, o más bien gritar:

-Leeteuk! Leeteuk Oppa!

Todas las chicas la miraron confundidas y luego se encontraron rodeadas de otros doce jóvenes, a medida que estos aparecieron en el lobby de la casa, Chise abrió más y más sus ojos y ya sin gritar pero aún con demasiada emoción en su voz fue diciendo -Kangin, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Shindong, Ryewook, Heechul, Hangeng, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung, Siwon Oppa!.

Chise había tomado a Shao por los hombros y sin poder articular otra palabra la movía de un lado a otro, Shao la detuvo aún sin entender la reacción de su amiga – ¡Chise detente!

Cuando, para la sorpresa de todos los presentes, Siwon se adelantó unos pasos al ver quien era la causante de toda la conmoción –Annyeong Chise-shi.

-Annyeong oppa- respondió Chise en un murmuro apenas audible, y esta vez se dedicó a dar golpecitos en el brazo de Suzume, cuando giró para ver a su amiga, se encontró con una mirada de asombro evidente, aunque ella había controlado más sus emociones que su amiga.

-Suzume shi?- preguntó Donghae.

La aludida asintió con la cabeza e ignorando los golpes aún más fuertes de Chise se acercó unos pasos a Donghae y lo saludó mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente.

-Hyukjae?- esta vez fue Tamiko la que habló al ver al chico que estaba al lado del que acababa de hablar, no había caído en cuenta, pues estaba bastante ocupada viendo a Chise, pero cuando Suzume se acercó a Donghae, vio a Eunhyuk y lo saludo muy relajada (teniendo en cuenta la reacción de Chise e incluso a de Suzume, quien estaba un poco más roja).

-Tamiko, que sorpresa- dijo el coreano sonriendo y sonrojado, Donghae le guiñó un ojo a su amigo y rió para sus adentros.

A ELLA SI NO LE DICE SHI?

-Akane shi- dijo entonces Yesung también sorprendido.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Akane sólo pudo gritar un -¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS AQUÍ?!- con una expresión igual de sorprendida a la de Chise, que en menos de un segundo se transformó en una expresión de rabia, todos los presentes dirigieron su vista a la japonesa, quien volvió a decir -¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!

Shao entre sorprendida y preocupada solo puso una mano sobre su rostro para tratar de entender que sucedía, las chicas conociendo a Akane sabían que las cosas no iban a terminar bien si ella no se calmaba y que, si no lo hacía, terminaría yéndose enfadada y sola, pues en ese estado no aceptaría que nadie la acompañara.

~ ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Chise los conoce?, ¿Por qué está gritando? ¿Por qué no deja de moverme?~ pensó Shao.

-¡Chise para!- dijo en voz alta pero sin salir de su desconcierto.

~Espera, ¿aquel chico conoce a Suzume? ¿Quién es él? ¿Es el chico con el que salió? ¿Y por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué se acerca a él? ¿Qué hace Tamiko saludando como nada a aquel otro? ¿Por qué sonríe de esa forma? ¿Akane también? Ese chico la conoce, ¿de dónde? ¡No entiendo nada!.

Entonces los pensamientos de Shao fueron interrumpidos por un grito de Akane -¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS AQUÍ?!

~ ¡Oh dios mío no! Akane~ Shao volteó a mirar a su histérica amiga quien una vez más gritó -¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!

~Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que sacar a Akane y calmarla, aunque no tengo idea de qué está sucediendo; no puede ser cierto, ¿Por qué los conocen? Y ¿Por qué Akane está tan enojada? ¿Qué va a pensar ahora Jung Soo de nosotras? ¡Todo está arruinado!... Tranquila Shao, tienes que tranquilizarte para poder calmar a Akane.

Shao respiró profundo, giró y se acercó unos pasos hasta donde estaba la otra chica, se disponía a llevarla afuera… Pero alguien se había adelantado.

* * *

Gracias por leer, no olviden los comments y reviews :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Super Junior NO me pertenece**

Especificaciones

-...- Diálogo

~...~ Pensamiento

[...] Mensajes chat o texto

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15

Shao se disponía a llevar a Akane fuera de la puerta un momento cuando se dio cuenta que el chico de pelo rosado al que su amiga le había gritado estaba ahora frente a ella y con una sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado, le preguntó –¿llegaste bien a casa la otra noche?- tomó su mano derecha y la besó con un estilo de príncipe de película.

Las chicas quedaron bastante desconcertadas con la actitud del coreano, fue como si no hubiera escuchado los gritos de la japonesa, y como si la conversación fuera de lo más casual, cuando le dio un beso en la mano las chicas abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa y miraron a su amiga; hubo un suspiro general entre los chicos de Super Junior quienes sabiendo las excentricidades y la rara personalidad del cantante, no se habían sorprendido de su actitud tan tranquila frente a los gritos que acababa de recibir de la chica, aún así Kyuhyun y Kangin se sorprendieron bastante cuando besó la mano de la japonesa.

~¡Maldición! Cada vez que sonríe así hace que lo odie un poco menos~ pensó Akane sin cambiar su expresión y luego muy seria le respondió tratando de evitar ver la curva de sus labios –Claro que si- el chico sonrió, tomó su mano derecha y la besó con delicadeza, y regresó junto a sus compañeros, Akane suspiró sin que nadie se diera cuenta, miró a sus amigas y les hizo una seña de que todo estaba bien, aunque seguía muy seria.

Entonces Shao por fin habló –Miane Jung Soo, creo que habrá bastantes más cosas de que hablar hoy- miró a sus amigas –Y me disculpo por lo que acaba de suceder, tantos gritos han sido muy descorteses de su parte- fijó aún más su mirada acusadora en Chise, quien hizo una pequeña reverencia; y en Akane, quien estaba inmóvil y con una expresión aún bastante seria pero más relajada- Shao volvió su mirada a Leeteuk y le dijo con una sonrisa –pero realmente es un placer volver a verte-

Suni y Hee se adelantaron hasta donde ellos estaban y también saludaron al chico –Annyeong, cuánto tiempo sin verte- dijo Suni

–No sabemos nada de ti en varios años y ahora al parecer este encuentro va a ser diferente de lo que creíamos- agregó Hee riendo

Leeteuk rió y se abrazó con las tres chicas, después de eso les indicó a todos que fueran a la sala, una vez allí fue él el primero en hablar

-Al parecer no sólo yo me he reencontrado con unas queridas amigas… ¿no es así chicos?- preguntó mientras miraba a Donghae, Eunhyk, Siwon y a Yesung –la verdad estoy muy interesado en saber de dónde se conocen, si no hay problema en compartir las historias- dijo sonriente; los miembros de SuJu que eran como una familia, sabían que podían confiar en su líder y en los demás por eso los cuatro aludidos sintieron que podrían contar lo que había sucedido, por otra parte las chicas también sintieron confianza con sus palabras.

~Sin duda tiene el aura de un ángel~ pensó Chise sonriendo y miró a Siwon.

-Sin embargo, creo que primero deberíamos presentarnos todos- dijo Leeteuk viendo primero a Shao, luego al par de hermanas, luego a sus compañeros y luego a las japonesas quienes a excepción de Chise no tenían idea de con quienes almorzarían y pasarían el resto de la tarde.

-Antes que nada, al parecer solo una de ustedes está al tanto de quienes somos- miró a Chise -pues bien, somos Super Junior, un grupo de K-pop de la SMentertainment, llevamos juntos desde el 2005- los chicos asintieron -les presentaré a los miembros, aunque luego tendrán toda la tarde para estar con nosotros. Yo soy Park Jung Soo, pero pueden decirme Leeteuk- dijo levantándose de su asiento, a medida que nombraba a alguno, hacían una pequeña reverencia y un saludo sin levantarse

-Él es Hangeng; Kim Kibum; Kim Heechul; Kim Young Woon, o Kangin; Shin Dong Hee; Lee Sung Min; Cho Kyuhyun, nuestro maknae; Kim Ryeowook; Kim Jong Woon, o Yesung; Lee Donghae; Lee Hyuk Jae, o Eunhyuk; y Choi Siwon-

Luego fue Shao quien tomó la palabra -Encantada de conocerlos a todos, mi nombre es Shao Okumura- Se levantó del asiento y señaló cortesmente al par de hermanas -ellas son Sun Hee y Suni, son unas grandes amigas mías de aquí de Corea- las hermanas sonrieron e hicieron una pequeña reverencia sin levantarse

-Ella es Chise Kurohoshi, quien al parecer los conoce bastante bien- ella los saludó y rio un poco

-Ella es Tamiko Arisawa- la chica los saludo con una gran sonrisa que Eunhyuk instintivamente le devolvió

-Ella es Suzume Tsutomu- la chica saludó e hizo una señal de paz con los dedos

-Y ella es Akane Kuroda- la chica saludo con un 'Annyeong' muy serio y Shao regresando su mirada a los chicos, dijo -miane, les aseguro que es una muy buena persona, sólo no es muy sociable- luego le dirigió a su amiga una mirada acusadora que la otra chica ignoró.

Entre todos intercambiaron unos saludos más y fue entonces el momento de que aquellos que ya se conocían con las chicas contaran sus historias.

El caballo fue el primero en contar cómo había conocido a la japonesa ese día que habían ido a Mouse & Rabbit. -En el momento que Shindong comenzó con su espectáculo de baile, salí a tomar aire y ella estaba parada frente a la puerta, creo que le sorprendió verme porque no pudo saludarme y salió corriendo, fue entonces que regresé y le dije a Eeteuk hyung que me adelantaba, pues quería buscarla, me había llamado la atención... la alcancé a la entrada de su casa, nos presentamos e intercambiamos números, hemos hablado un par de veces- los presentes asintieron.

El siguiente en hablar fue Donghae, aunque al inicio del relato cuando estaba explicando que se la pasaba en chats hablando con gente recibió un puño en el brazo y una mirada de indignación de Eunhyuk -en fin... resulta que en una de esas ocasiones la encontré y era muy agradable y entretenido hablar con ella, así que intercambiamos correos electrónicos y hablábamos casi todas las noches, un día me dijo que vendría a Seúl, así que le propuse que nos encontráramos, cuando llegó planeamos el encuentro y nos vimos antes de ayer, la traje aquí para almorzar y ver una película-.

Luego fue Eunhyuk quien siguió con su relato, -¿recuerdan hace unas semanas que llegué tarde a la casa porque estaba en un club?- los chicos asintieron -estaba allí y en el momento que fui por algo de beber ella me habló y me sacó a bailar, me agradó mucho y hablamos un rato, le di mi número de teléfono antes de regresar, pues ya se estaba haciendo tarde y Wookie me estaba llamando, luego hace unos días ella me llamó y fuimos al parque del río Hangang, la pasé muy bien- recibió una mirada de complicidad de Donghae y terminó su relato.

Cuando terminó todos le prestaron atención a Yesung, la mayoría se preguntaba porque aquella chica le había gritado de esa forma al verlo, cuando el cantante abrió su boca para hablar fue Akane la que dijo –Nos conocimos en el parque, luego nos vimos un par de veces más en el mercado y un día que tuve un problema me llevo cerca de la casa-

Los chicos miraron a Yesung quien se encogió de hombros y asintió en silencio, las chicas miraron a Akane, sabiendo ya la historia del chico que había regado su café sobre ella y que la había hecho enfadar.

Luego de eso Leeteuk entonces les comentó todo lo que había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto, les contó cómo entro a la SM y como terminó haciendo parte de Super Junior junto a los otros 12 chicos con los que vivía, Shao y las otras chicas (a excepción de Akane que parecía estar escuchando una historia muy aburrida) no sabían que decir y estaban muy sorprendidas, entonces Ryewook se levantó de su sitio entre Kyuhyun y Yesung y se dirigió a la cocina diciendo –vamos a almorzar, luego podemos seguir con las historias- Shindong lo siguió para ayudarlo con los platos.

Cortesmente Suzume le dijo a Ryewook -Hemos traído un mousse de fresa que preparamos como postre- Tamiko lo sacó de una bolsa y se lo dio al chico, Suzume siguió -esperamos que les agrade, y que sea suficiente para todos- sonrió y Ryewook hizo lo mismo agradeciendo la amabilidad.

Entonces Kyuhyun y Sungmin se levantaron y viendo como estaban las cosas se las arreglaron para que en la mesa quedaran sentados uno junto al otro Leeteuk y Shao, Siwon y Chise, Donghae y Suzume, Tamiko y Eunhyuk y Yesung y Akane; Suni se sentó entre Hangeng y Kibum, a la derecha de Leeteuk y Hee entre Sungmin y Kyuhyun, a su izquierda; Heechul se sentó al lado que quedaba libre de Siwon y dejaron el espacio libre para Shindong y Ryewook al otro lado de Yesung.

Sirvieron la comida y almorzaron en calma con algunos comentarios sueltos, tanto de los Suju como de las chicas, cuando terminaron todos les agradecieron a Shindong y Ryewook por la molestia de cocinar, entonces este ultimo fue una vez más a la cocina y trajo los platos con el postre que las chicas habían traído, por ser de fresa Donghae comió un trozo -Está delicioso- dijo éste tras probar el primer bocado; los demás chicos asintieron y también halagaron el delicioso postre preparado por Suzume y Tamiko, aunque pareciese que Eunhyuk era quien más lo disfrutaba, pues comió otros dos trozos además del que le había dado Ryewook.

Como estaban un poco cansados por cocinar, cuando todos terminaron su comida, Shindong y Ryewook fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar un poco; habían acordado que Donghae y Eunhyuk lavarían los platos, pero en vista de sus acompañantes, este fue el trabajo para Kangin y Kibum.

Heechul recibió una llamada y tuvo que irse, pues querían hablar con el sobre una sesión de fotos, se despidió de sus amigos y de las chicas dándoles a cada una un beso en la mejilla, recibiendo algunas bromas sobre todo de Kyuhyun.

El resto de quienes quedaban (o mejor dicho las parejas, cómo luego les llamarían el maknae y Sungmin el resto de la tarde, ellos dos, Suni, Hee y Hangeng) se dirigieron al patio trasero a tomar aire.

* * *

Gracias por leer, no olviden los comments y reviews :D


	16. Chapter 16

Miane~! Sé qué me desaparecí por bastante tiempo, espero que no se hayan olvidado de la historia... el capítulo no es muy largo, pero espero que les guste :)

Ahora si se viene lo cursi y el romance :p... Espero que lo disfruten bastante y perdón por la demora

**Disclaimer: Super Junior NO me pertenece**

Especificaciones

-...- Diálogo

~...~ Pensamiento

[...] Mensajes chat o texto

* * *

Capítulo 16

Los chicos y las chicas salieron al patio aprovechando el buen clima que había ese día, entonces el maknae con ayuda de Sungmin, les propuso que jugaran; empezaron con un juego de mímica y adivinanzas, quedaron empatados pues mientras Yesung reconocía cualquier película al instante, Suzume hacía lo mismo con todas las canciones, a Kyuhyun no se le escapaba ningún videojuego, y Akane no daba oportunidad cuando se trataba de libros.

Luego de un rato cuando ya estaban más cómodos y animados decidieron hacer carreras, empezaron siendo las japonesas contra ellos y luego las hicieron de a parejas, obviamente las parejas eran Siwon y Chise, Donghae y Suzume, Leeteuk y Shao, Eunhyuk y Tamiko, Yesung y Akane (quien por mas que había tratado no había logrado escaparse de los juegos ni evitar ser la compañera del cantante), Hangeng y Suni, Sungmin y Hee, Kyuhyun era el árbitro.

Por idea de éste último las parejas debían correr con una de sus piernas atada a una pierna de su compañero y ganaría la pareja que luego de ir y volver tomara primero la gorra de Yesung que estaba al lado de Kyuhyun.

Desde el inicio Eunhyuk y Tamiko fueron los mejores, coordinaban bien y lograron llegar a la gorra en primer lugar y sin ninguna dificultad; Chise y Siwon fueron los segundos, pues Siwon siempre caballeroso había preferido ir despacio para evitar cualquier accidente o que Chise se lastimara; luego de ellos habían llegado Sungmin y Hee quienes también habían tomado la carrera más despacio, al mismo tiempo llegaron Suzume y Donghae, seguidos de Hangeng y Suni quienes estaban bastante tranquilos; al dar la vuelta Shao había tropezado y Leeteuk apenas había logrado evitar caer sobre ella, lo que había ocasionado algunas bromas entre los chicos, aún así lograron arreglárselas para llegar antes que Yesung y Akane; finalmente estos llegaron con Akane enfadada y Yesung mas callado de lo normal, pues no habían podido coordinar bien desde el inicio y casi que no consiguieron llegar hasta donde estaban todos.

-Ok, descansen un rato- dijo Kyuhyun quien se reía al ver la expresión de todos los presentes –aunque por haber llegado de últimas debería haber una penitencia- dijo mirando a Yesung y a la molesta japonesa al lado de él.

Yesung sabiendo que Akane no estaba de humor para nada dijo –Yo asumiré la penitencia, deja que Akane-shi descanse-

-Ya que hoy estás extrañamente caballeroso hyung- dijo el maknae –la penitencia será muy sencilla- Yesung lo miró y rápidamente prosiguió -¿Qué te parece si tan sólo cantas una canción, claro que se la debes dedicar a tu compañera de juegos-

Yesung aceptó, y tomo un lugar central entre los presentes, pero lo bastante cerca de Akane como para tomar su mano o acariciarla.

||It has to be you||

_oneuldo nae gieogeul ttarahemaeda_

_i gil kkeuteseo seoseongineun na_

_dasin bol sudo eomneun niga nareul butjaba_

_naneun tto i gireul mutneunda_

_neol bogo sipdago_

_tto ango sipdago_

_jeo haneulbomyeo gidohaneun nal_

_niga animyeon andwae_

_neo eobsin nan andwae_

_na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul_

_na apado joha_

_nae mam dachyeodo joha nan_

_geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka_

_na du beon dasineun_

_bonael su eopdago_

_na neoreul itgo salsun eopdago_

_niga animyeon andwae_

_neo eobsin nan andwae_

_na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul_

_na apado joha_

_nae mam dachyeodo joha nan_

_geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka_

_nae meongdeun gaseumi_

_neol chajaorago_

_sorichyeo bureunda_

_neon eodinneungeoni_

_naui moksori deulliji annni_

_naegeneun_

_na dasi sarado_

_myeot beoneul taeeonado_

_harudo niga eobsi sal su eomneun na_

_naega jikyeojul saram_

_naega saranghal saram nan_

_geurae nan neo hanamyeon chungbunhanikka_

_neo hanaman saranghanikka_

|| fin||

Mientras cantaba, Yesung mantenía su mirada fija en Akane, quien totalmente sorprendida tampoco le quitaba la mirada, el resto de quienes allí estaban parecían más interesados en verlos que en la canción del chico.

-Hyukkie, no crees que la forma en la que hyung mira a esa chica es…- le susurró Donghae a Eunhyuk, este volteó a verlo y sólo asintió con su cabeza

Leeteuk y Siwon se miraban el uno al otro con una expresión entre sorprendidos y serios, al ver como el cantante al final de la canción tomaba la mano de Akane y le sonreía levemente.

Por su parte las japonesas miraban sorprendidas a su amiga, luego al coreano, y luego entre ellas, Chise golpeaba ahora el costado de Tamiko quien al parecer no le ponía la más mínima atención.

Yesung terminó de cantar y todos aplaudieron fuertemente tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, la única que no había movido un solo musculo era Akane.

~Que él va a cantar… ¡ja! Ya quiero ver cómo le va ¿será capaz de hacer algo decente?~ mientras Akane pensaba estas cosas, el chico de pelo rosa se ubico en el centro de todos aunque sin alejarse de ella ~¿y qué es esa cosa de dedicarme la canción?~ entonces Akane dirigió su mirada al coreano que empezó a cantar tan pronto sus ojos se encontraron.

Una vez comenzó la canción, la japonesa no pudo dejar de ver a aquel chico, mientras pensaba ~¡Esa voz! Es la voz de ese día en el parque… entonces ¿era él? ¿Cómo puede ser tan insoportable y a la vez tener una voz tan increíble?~

La mirada de Akane seguía fija en los ojos de Yesung, y ella había advertido que los ojos negros del coreano no sólo la miraban fijamente, sino que tenían una intensidad que tenía el mismo efecto que su sonrisa, simplemente, se rendía frente a ellos; de repente regresó a sus sentidos cuando sintió el contacto de una mano cálida, suave y pequeña contra la suya, y aunque tuvo el impulso de soltarla en el primer momento, cuando vio la totalidad de la escena (Yesung cantando, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y tomándola de la mano) sólo supo que el corazón le latía demasiado rápido y demasiado fuerte y quedó paralizada, solo viéndolo a los ojos y tomando su mano.

~¿Qué es esto? Su voz… Sus ojos… Sus manos… ¿Porqué no puedo dejar de verlo? ¿Porqué no puedo soltarlo?... ¿Porqué late tan fuerte? De seguro que los demás lo pueden escuchar…~

~Akane-shi de veras parece molesta… y Kyu quiere una penitencia… Aigoo! Sólo puedo hacer una cosa…~ pensó Yesung y luego dijo –Yo asumiré la penitencia, deja que Akane-shi descanse-

~Bueno no está nada mal, y siendo idea de Kyu pudo haber sido algo muy malo~ pensó el cantante luego de que Kyuhyun le dijera que debía cantarle una canción a Akane ~Ahora sólo debo hacer la parte de _dedicársela_ a ella, creo que lo más sencillo es quedarme cerca de ella y verla a los ojos… solo espero que no se moleste más~

Una vez sus ojos encontraron los de ella, comenzó a cantar y notó como al inicio de la segunda estrofa los ojos de la japonesa se resistían a quitarle la vista ~Quisiera poder agradarle de verdad…~ se decía a si mismo mientras la miraba fijamente, alcanzó a escuchar que Donghae hacía un comentario, pero estaba tan concentrado en la chica que ni siquiera supo que decía el bailarín.

~Es realmente hermosa~ pensaba Yesung mientras seguía cantando y una sonrisa se le formó en los labios mientras seguía con la canción que ya casi terminaba, entonces se acercó un poco más a ella y le tomó de la mano, sin necesidad de mirar a nadie, se dio cuenta de la reacción de Chise, Siwon y Leeteuk; pero él estaba más concentrado en la mano que sostenía, era pequeña (más pequeña que la suya), cálida y además podía sentir los latidos de la chica al sostenerla, sonrió una vez más y terminó la canción.

Yesung no soltaba la mano de Akane ni dejaba de mirarla y pasaron unos segundos en silencio antes de que los demás aplaudieran, cuando al fin lo hicieron, Akane aún estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos como para reaccionar y mover siquiera un músculo, los aplausos terminaron, pero sus manos aún no se separaban, entonces Leeteuk llamó la atención de todos.

-¿Qué les parece si descansamos un rato y luego regresamos a la casa y vemos una película?- dijo levantándose seguido por Siwon, los demás aceptaron la idea.

Kyuhyun se despidió y entró a la casa (seguramente a jugar Starcraft o algún otro videojuego); Hangeng, Suni, Hee y Sungmin se dirijieron también hacia la casa pero se quedaron los cuatro sentados frente a la puerta hablando; Donghae, Suzume, Eunhyuk y Tamiko también se sentaron juntos cerca a un árbol que les daba suficiente sombra; Leeteuk y Shao entraron a la casa y se quedaron en la sala; Chise y Siwon caminaron alrededor del patio y de la casa y se quedaron en el patio delantero; por último Yesung y Akane se quedaron en el mismo lugar en el que estaban, Yesung soltó la mano de la japonesa y se sentó junto a ella.

* * *

(Realmente amo esa canción U.U si la quieren escuchar aquí les dejo el link, puede ayudar al ambiente del capítulo)

watch?v=FQ2_cnqNJDE

Gracias por leer, no olviden los comments y reviews :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Super Junior NO me pertenece**

Especificaciones

-...- Diálogo

~...~ Pensamiento

[...] Mensajes chat o texto

* * *

CAPÍTULO 17.

Suni y Hee se habían dado cuenta de que Leeteuk observaba de manera especial a Shao durante todo el tiempo que habían estado allí, y aunque hubieran pasado varios años en los que no habían hablado, aún conocían muy bien a aquel chico, así que cuando Leeteuk sugirió tener un descanso, Suni se acercó a él y Shao.

-Jung Soo, de verdad estamos muy alegres de haberte visto de nuevo, es increíble el habernos reunido una vez más- los tres sonrieron –Y queremos saber todo lo que ha pasado contigo en este tiempo, pero nos quedaremos un momento afuera con Hangeng y Sungmin-shii, se han portado muy bien con nosotras y queremos conocerlos un poco más- Leeteuk asintió mientras la coreana se dirigía al otro grupo.

Allí Hee hablaba alegremente con Hangeng y Sungmin.

–Si me preguntan, Shao y Jung Soo-oppa harían una pareja genial- les decía en un tono de voz muy bajo.

-Al principio cuando nos contó sobre ella y ustedes, hicimos algunas bromas de ese estilo, pero hoy viéndolos juntos, concuerdo contigo- le respondió Hangeng con una sonrisa.

-Y nosotros con Kyu incluso habíamos planeado que estuvieran juntos toda la tarde, aunque quien hubiera pensado que al final no iban a ser los únicos que entrarían en nuestros planes- dijo Sungmin mientras señalaba a las otras parejas

Los cuatro rieron y se sentaron en la entrada de la casa, pues querían estar al tanto de cualquier cosa entre Leeteuk y Shao, los cuatro estaban convencidos que estaban destinados a estar juntos, que el ser amigos de la infancia en realidad era un amor oculto para revelarse en el momento justo, y que ese momento era ahora que por alguna razón se habían vuelto a encontrar.

-Vamos a la casa, es más cómodo y podemos hablar más tranquilos- le dijo Leeteuk a Shao una vez que los demás empezaban a irse a diferentes lugares del patio y de la casa, Shao asintió, pasaron al lado de Hangeng, Sungmin, Suni y Hee, entraron a la casa y se sentaron en el sofá.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- le preguntó Leeteuk a Shao antes de acomodarse –hay té caliente y te aseguro que es delicioso-

-Sólo si tú me acompañas bebiendo un poco- le contestó la japonesa sonriente.

Luego de haber servido dos tazas de té, tomar un poco y poner un plato en la mesita de enfrente del sofá con algunas galletas, los dos amigos de la infancia iniciaron una alegre conversación.

-Entonces ahora eres un famoso Idol… cuéntame cómo sucedió todo- dijo la chica muy curiosa y sopló sobre su taza de té para enfriarlo un poco.

Leeteuk soltó una péquela risa antes de explicarlo –Creo que la última vez que hablamos fue hace unos doce o trece años ¿verdad?- Shao respondió afirmativamente y el chico le contó la historia

–En las vacaciones de ese año fuimos con mi hermana a Myong Dong, allí un cazatalentos de nuestra compañía se presentó y me recomendó para que me presentara en las audiciones, la verdad no sabía que pensar, pero acepté; en las audiciones y las pruebas me di cuenta que de verdad disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo y por fin pude firmar el contrato, entonces pasaron varios años en los que solo era un trainee de la compañía; incluso llegué a creer que nunca iba a ser nada más- tomó un poco de su café, Shao lo miraba con sincero interés –y entonces un día por fin me dijeron que conformaría Super Junior junto con los demás, y no sólo eso, sino que sería el líder del grupo… de verdad que fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida-

Shao sonreía y era testigo del amor y aprecio que su amigo tenía no sólo por los miembros del grupo, o por la compañía sino por todas las cosas que le contaba, desde el detalle más pequeño.

-Sin embargo, por todo el tiempo que dediqué al entrenamiento y luego al trabajo, perdí comunicación con mucha gente, con Suni y Hees todavía hablaba un poco en los primeros años de entrenamiento, aunque no les había contado mayor cosa sobre el asunto, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo, también deje de hablar con ellas y entonces, perdí toda la comunicación no solo con ellas sino cualquier posibilidad de hablar contigo…-

-¡A propósito!- Shao lo interrumpió –dijiste que habías conseguido mi número de mis padres… ¿cómo los contactaste a ellos? Y…- levantó la vista de su taza de té y la fijó en los ojos del chico que tenía al lado –y… ¿porqué me buscaste?-

El chico de cabello castaño claro la miró fijamente, él conocía a la perfección la respuesta a esa pregunta, siempre la había sabido, aunque nunca la hubiera aceptado, sólo que ahora la sabía y la aceptaba; claro, eso era por parte de él y aún no era momento de arriesgarlo todo, ella aún no podía saber la verdadera respuesta; sin embargo Leeteuk no es la clase de chico que puede mentir con facilidad y tampoco quería mentirle a aquella chica que tenía en frente y que lo miraba a los ojos con una hermosa sonrisa, entonces dio una respuesta que no era una mentira, pero que tampoco era toda la verdad.

-te lo diré sólo si prometes no reírte, ni creer que estoy loco- Shao cerró su puño a excepción del meñique y se lo ofreció a Leeteuk en señal de promesa, el hizo lo mismo y respondió –la verdad, de un tiempo para acá he soñado contigo, así que tuve la necesidad de buscarte, no, más que de buscarte, de encontrarte y de verte- el chico sonrió y como siempre se le formaron hoyuelos en las mejillas.

Shao sonrió al ver la sonrisa que tanto recordaba, y que tanto extrañaba de su amigo y sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo –te diré algo sólo si prometes no reírte ni creer que estoy loca- repitieron la acción de los meñiques de unos instantes previos y luego de beber un poco, Shao miró a Leeteuk y con una sonrisa le dijo –también he soñado contigo últimamente-

Shao se sonrojó un poco por lo que acababa de decir, y regresó a su café.

Leeteuk por su parte también se sonrojó y amplió aún más la sonrisa que tenía, las palabras de la japonesa lo habían alegrado, pues se había dado cuenta que ella también había pensado en él, que aún lo recordaba y le tenía cariño, y si era así…

~Si es así, existe la posibilidad que ella pueda sentir por mi algo como lo que siento por ella~ ese pensamiento, esa idea era más de lo que el chico jamás hubiera imaginado para su reencuentro con Shao.

/Flashback/

Hacía ya unos meses en los que Leeteuk había empezado a soñar con Shao, recuerdos de su niñez más que nada, aunque siempre había pensado en ella; ni haberse separado, ni su entrenamiento, ni SuJu, ni su trabajo como MC, habían hecho que la olvidara y por eso cuando empezó a soñar con ella tuvo que aceptar algo a lo que nunca le había prestado demasiada atención. Sus latidos se aceleraban y sonreía instintivamente cuando pensaba en ella y las noches en que la soñaba, despertaba como una persona totalmente nueva y ya era lo suficientemente maduro para darse cuenta y aceptar que a aquella chica, a su amiga de la infancia… la amaba.

Cuando se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y los aceptó, se encontró con un problema obvio, hacía más de diez años que no hablaba con ella, más de diez años sin saber absolutamente nada de ella, tenía que hacer algo, por lo menos intentarlo y ver que sucedía. Entonces buscó a los padres de Shao pues recordaba que por lo menos cuando eran más jóvenes sus padres eran gente importante en el mundo de los negocios, con esa esperanza, buscó a los señores Okumura y para su fortuna descubrió suficiente información sobre su compañía.

Una vez tuvo la seguridad suficiente de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, habló con el mánager y le contó la situación, al principio creyó que no le ayudaría pues sabía perfectamente cómo eran de complicadas las cosas en las compañías con lo que se refería a las relaciones de pareja de los Idols, sin embargo el mánager pudo ver en el líder de SuJu una convicción total y aceptó ayudarlo con la única condición de que fuera él (el mánager) quien contactara a los padres de la chica, Leeteuk no puso ninguna objeción.

Poco menos de un mes luego de que comenzara todo, el mánager le dio a Leeteuk el número de Shao y una carta de los padres de esta en la que afirmaban estar interesados en que se reunieran y que cuando la contactara les gustaría hablar con él en privado.

Leeteuk tenía el número celular de Shao, pero aún así se tomó un tiempo antes de llamarla por primera vez, pues sabía que ella vivía en Japón y no se le ocurría una manera sencilla de verse con ella, luego de pensarlo durante varios días comentó de nuevo la situación con el mánager quien contacto de nuevo a los padres de la japonesa, quienes aseguraron que su hija estaría en Corea para la siguiente semana, con aquella respuesta, Leeteuk se decidió a llamar a Shao por primera vez… Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta.

Leeteuk siguió intentando una y otra vez con el mismo resultado y llegó a creer que el número y la información del mánager no eran ciertas, pero éste le aseguró que lo eran y Leeteuk era incapaz de desconfiar de su equipo, así que se limitó a seguir llamando todas las noches. Llamaba por la noche pues era el único momento que realmente tenía libre, el resto del día estaba ocupado con actividades con los miembros, o con sus actividades como MC, y cómo estaban a puertas de sus vacaciones las actividades habían aumentado considerablemente.

Sin embargo Leeteuk perdía poco a poco la esperanza de hablar con su amiga, y una noche en la que marcaba el número esperando escuchar la voz que diría –_El número no está disponible, deje su mensaje luego del tono_- y mientras se preguntaba si tal vez debería dejarle un mensaje, una voz al otro lado contestó.

-Moshi moshi- Dijo ella

-Annyong!- le dijo él alegremente, el que la chica hubiera contestado lo había tomado por sorpresa aunque le había emocionado como nunca, antes de cualquier otra cosadebía asegurarse que aquella voz perteneciera a la chica que él creía así que preguntó -¿Eres Shao? ¿Shao Okumura?- y al pensar que ella no sabría quien era y que podría colgar antes de hablar cualquier otra cosa le dijo –Soy Park Jung Soo ¿te acuerdas de mí?-

-¿Jung Soo?- Dijo la chica en tono muy alto y Leeteuk escuchó como su voz se quebró –¿En serio eres tú?- dijo recuperando la voz.

-Si Shao, soy yo- contestó él y sintió como si la tuviera enfrente en ese mismo momento y al pensar en ella no pudo evitar sonreír -¿Cómo has estado?- agregó como si hubieran pasado unos días desde la última vez que se habían visto o hablado.

-B…Bien, pero ¿dónde conseguiste mi número?- preguntó ella.

-Contacté a tus padres, por alguien del trabajo, y ellos me dieron tu número- temiendo que la chica se sintiera incómoda con eso rápidamente dijo –espero que no te moleste-

-¡¿Mis padres?!- Leeteuk pudo sentir la sorpresa en la voz de la chica y se alegró con las siguientes palabras que escuchó –no me molesta en absoluto, es una sorpresa muy agradable- alcanzó a escuchar una risa muy suave –y tu ¿Qué me cuentas?- finalizó ella

-He estado trabajando mucho, aunque ahora estoy en vacaciones- Leeteuk sintió que ahora todo estaba bien, repiró profundo y finalmente dijo la razón de su llmada –por eso he insistido tanto en llamarte, me gustaría que nos reuniéramos- terminó.

-¡Claro!- dijo Shao emocionada –de hecho estoy en Corea-

-Sería increíble reunirnos todos otra vez- dijo Jung Soo alegre -¿qué te parece entonces vernos la otra semana?- le preguntó -¿Dónde estás quedándote?

-Estoy en la casa de Suni y Hee- y agregó –mis padres me dieron unas vacaciones para mí y mis amigas, de hecho, también me gustaría presentártelas-

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?- respondió él e insistió -¿la otra semana entonces?-

Shao rió y dijo -¡Sí! La otra semana, me aseguraré de decirles a las chicas-

Flashback/fin/

Leeteuk entonces le preguntó a Shao por las cosas que había hecho en esos años.

-No he hecho nada excepcional a parte de estudiar, creo que lo más importante que me sucedió fue haber conocido a las otras chicas- rió –por eso cuando hablé contigo inmediatamente quise presentártelas-

-Y me agradan mucho- sonrió Leeteuk sinceramente –y… al parecer a los dongsaengs también les agradan bastante- agregó riendo y guiñándole un ojo a Shao.

-Creo que tienes mucha razón- los dos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad –aunque ¿quién hubiera pensado que resultarían conociéndose y encontrándose incluso antes que nosotros-

Ambos rieron y continuaron hablando sobre muchas cosas, aunque la mayoría sin importancia, sólo se detenían y daban detalles en lo que se refería a sus familias, y de vez en cuando regresaban a algún recuerdo del tiempo que habían pasado juntos en la niñez.

* * *

Gracias por leer, no olviden los comments y reviews :D

Y hago una mención especial a **Tsuki Annie Kazami, **gracias por tus reviews y por disfrutar y leer la historia, se que amas a Yesung y aunque aquí no aparece (U.U)... me gustaría dedicarte especialmente este capítulo ^^


End file.
